Raison d'Exister
by Stellina Kay
Summary: FANFICTION COMPLETE Mélina une petite fille de 9 ans au passé trouble est recueillit car il est possible qu'elle appartienne à cette mystérieuse famille. Cette histoire se déroule quand Momji à 2 ans et Hatori 14
1. Mélina

**Titre : Raison d'exister **

**[Chapitre 1]**

Nous sommes en juin 1986, ils sont venus me chercher, ils disent que je suis de leur famille, de la famille Sôma. J'étais si bien chez mes amis en Angleterre. Alors que je suis dans un avion privé luxueux et que je me tords en hurlant, je suis hystérique parce que j'ai peur des avions, c'est une peur irrationnelle, quelqu'un vient vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras peut-être, toujours est-il je ne veux pas et quand il insiste je gesticule de plus bel. Et tout à coup alors qu'il allait pour me toucher le bras, une sorte de vague d'énergie s'échappe de mon corps et projette l'homme contre la parois de l'avion. Pourtant nous n'avons pas encore décollé, mais cette peur me dévore de l'intérieur, j'en ignore la provenance et ce qui me pousse à agir ainsi alors que je suis réputée pour mon caractère calme et posé, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, beaucoup trop calme selon certains pour une enfant de mon âge.  
C'est alors qu'entre un petit garçon de deux ans environ entre, attendrit par son joli sourire innocent et ne souhaitant pas lui faire du mal, je me calme. Tout doucement, le petit garçon s'avance et va dans mes jambes je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
Un homme d'environ 25 ans entre à son tour et dit d'un ton impérieux :

- Momiji, viens ici s'il te plaît.

A l'entente de son nom le petit garçon tourne la tête et un grand sourire vient éclaircir d'avantage son visage. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme d'environ 23 ans entre, elle ne pose même pas le regard sur le petit garçon qui pourtant voudrait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. J'observe cette scène avec attention, je ne comprends pas trop je suppose qu'il s'agit de ses parents mais pourquoi tant d'indifférence de la part de la mère.   
L'avion commence alors a avancé, mon mal être reprends, mais je ne veux pas leur faire de mal. Je blêmi à l'extrême jusqu'à m'évanouir, en essayant de contenir ma force. 

Maintenant j'observe je ne suis plus " là " dans le sens stricte du terme. Je vois la jeune femme me porter sur une des banquettes, elle me regarde anxieuse mais mon esprit a quitté mon corps il regarde et essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe, je vois clairement le petit garçon qui porte une salopette jaune qui va si bien avec ses cheveux très blonds propres aux Allemands, Il est certain qu'il ressemble énormément a sa mère. Je vois qu'il demande encore à ce que sa mère le prenne mais cette dernière devient hystérique, elle lui crie dessus. Ce dernier ne comprend pas pourquoi et il se met a pleurer devant l'hystérie de sa mère. C'est son père qui le prend dans ses bras lui dit quelque mot et le pose sur la banquette en face de laquelle mon corps inerte repose. Il revient vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Une voix m'interpelle dans ma tête :

- Tu en as assez vue maintenant cela va te rendre malade si tu continue.

C'est alors qu'une lueur enrobe mon esprit et le force à retourner dans mon corps de petite fille.  


Quand je me réveille je suis étendue sur l'une des banquette de l'avion privé. Je me relève péniblement et je m'assois. L'homme d'environ 25 ans me regarde avec le petit garçon sur les genoux qui semble gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il me demande en anglais :

- Comment te sens tu ?

J'hésite puis je dis doucement :

- çà va mieux.

- Pourquoi as tu hurlé tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne supporte pas les avions et je ne peux rien quand je suis comme çà. Je suis désolée pour le dérangement.

Je regarde le petit garçon au point ou il me tend les bras pour que je le prenne. 

- Arrête Momiji, elle ne peut pas te prendre dans ses bras tu le sais. 

Le petit garçon ne dit rien mais semble avoir les yeux bien triste. Je fouille dans mon sac et je trouve un chamalo. Je lui tend :

- Tiens un bonbon Momiji.

Le petit garçon le prend et commence a le manger. L'homme dit :  
- Il s'appelle Momiji Sôma et je suis son père M. Sôma, et tu as aperçut mon épouse.

Tout à coup la jeune femme approche et s'assoit à côté de moi et me tend un gobelet avec de l'eau. 

- Vous m'avez fait peur mademoiselle Comment vous appelez vous ? demande t'elle avec gentillesse.

Je dis doucement :   
- Mon nom est Mélina juste Mélina. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je vous demande pardon pour mon comportement.

- Mlle Mélina parlez-vous japonais ?

J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation je dis :

- J'ai été à l'orphelinat de Tokyo pendant un an j'ai eu le temps de l'apprendre ou tout du moins de le comprendre, j'été perdu dans un mutisme très prononcé à ce moment là.

Momiji se dégage vers sa mère les bras grand ouvert. Elle le repousse en hurlant, le petit garçon en tombe par terre. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle agit comme çà. Momiji se met alors à pleurer. La femme s'approche de lui et lève la main pour lui donner une gifle, c'est moi qui est une réaction imprévisible, je pousse un cri (ce qui stoppe nette l'action de la femme), j'ai rabattu mes jambes contre ma poitrine et je me balance le regard dans le vide les bras entouré au dessus de la tête comme pour me protéger de coups que l'on voudrait me donner.  
M. Sôma emmène sa femme et lui dit : 

- Ne lèves pas la main sur Momiji, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et cette petite fille est une enfant battue alors fait attention à comment tu te comportes face a elle, d'accord ?

En guise de réponse elle hoche la tête d'un air résigné. Elle s'approche de moi et s'assit à côté, elle joue la parfaite indifférente à Momiji assis par terre qui m'observe avec insistance.   
Moi je suis toujours ailleurs, mon corps fonctionne par réflexe, sans que je n'arrive à lui résister.   
La jeune femme murmure : 

- Je vous demande pardon Mlle Mélina. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Elle va pour poser une main sur mon épaule, je reprends tout à coup conscience et je lui dis :

- Je vous déconseille de me toucher, je ne supporte pas les contacts, surtout quand je suis comme çà je risquerais de vous faire du mal Madame.

Elle ne comprends pas trop et elle va pour avancer sa main quand une sorte d'électrocution statique se fait ressentir chez elle. Elle pousse un petit cri car elle n'a pourtant rien touché elle ne comprend pas. Je lui dis :

- Je vous demande pardon

Je repose les jambes sur le sol de l'appareil, le petit garçon me regarde toujours avec des yeux tous rond ayant oublié la douleur physique d'être tombé sur le sol. La jeune femme va s'installer plus loin assez perplexe. Elle rejoint son mari.

- C'est qui cette gamine ?

- On ne sait pas, Akito a dit qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne au manoir. 

Ils reviennent s'asseoir vers moi, elle demande d'une voie hésitante :

- Ou va t'on ?

- A Tokyo. Dans la maison familiale Sôma.

- Tokyo ? Pensez-vous que je pourrais rendre visite à des amis là-bas ?

- Vous connaissez quelqu'un sur Tokyo.

- Oui.

Elle réfléchit, l'autre petite fille avait dût être adoptée depuis, Elle se concentre et ferme les yeux une minute, elle ne la trouvée nulle part. Elle dit :

- Tout compte fait je pense que mon amie Séréna de l'orphelinat aura été adoptée depuis tout ce temps. 

Voyant que le petit était toujours immobile sur le sol elle dit : 

- Si vous voulez je peux le prendre sur mes genoux ?  
- Non dirent-ils tous les deux ensemble.

Je sursaute légèrement, ils reprennent plus doucement :

- Excusez nous , nous sommes un peu à cran. 

Monsieur Sôma se penche pour prendre son fils et le mettre sur ses genoux, le petit garçon est tout content de la soudaine attention qu'on lui procure et fait de large sourire. Tout à coup je demande :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi la famille Sôma a décidé de me recueillir tout à coup ?

- Secret.

- Secret ?

Comme pour débloqué le silence confus qui s'est installé un petit mouvement de l'avion se fait ressentir, rien de bien grave juste une petite secousse. Mon cur bat tout de même la chamade. Je n'ai jamais aimé les avions et être dedans un me rend extrêmement anxieuse. Je demande :

- Nous arrivons dans combien de temps ?

- Dans moins de deux heures.

- Moins de deux heures ? J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

- Un très long moment.

Une jeune femme s'approche et demande : 

- Puis je vous servir quelque chose à manger ?

- Mélina voulez-vous quelques chose ? Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier midi.

- Volontiers.

- Je vous sers des sushi ?

J'acquiesce, me demandant anxieuse si je vais savoir me servir des baguettes 

- Vous les désirez au thon ou au Saumon ?

- Serait-ce possible d'avoir des deux ?

- Bien entendue mademoiselle. Et vous Madame, Monsieur désirez- vous quelque chose ?

- La même chose je vous pris.

- Bien.

Une fois servit, Je me débrouille comme je peut avec les baguettes, ce n'est pas très esthétique mais cela reste efficace. A la fin du repas, la mère de Momiji me demande :

- Quel âge avez vous ? 6 ans ?

- Non madame, j'ai 9 ans. Même si çà ne se voit pas.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies une apparence aussi petite.

- Je l'ignore, les médecins l'ignorent. Ils pensent à un problème psychologique comme le mutisme dans lequel je m'étais enfermée. Cela reste un mystère.

- Nous allons arrivé bientôt. J'irais voir Akito avec Momiji et toi pour voir ou tu vas loger.

- Demande lui si elle peut rester avec nous chéri. 

- Tu veux qu'elle reste ?

Elle acquiesce elle dit :

- Je pense que cela me fera du bien d'avoir une petite fille à la maison.

Je la regarde étonnée, généralement après une électrocution à mon contact on m'évite.

- Je lui demanderais, mais n'espère pas trop, avec Akito on ne sait jamais.

- Je sais.

L'hôtesse vient et leur dit : 

- attachez-vous nous allons atterrir. 

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens a droite puis a gauche, je commence a m'affoler. 

Le père de Momiji pose sur moi une main rassurante. 

- Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Doucement je me calme, mais je m'attache et je reste sur le qui-vive au cas ou il y ait le moindre problème. 

L'atterrissage se passe bien, quelques minutes plus tard une limousine nous emmène dans les rues de Tokyo. Un garçon d'un peu moins de vingt ans visiblement s'installe dans la voiture et demande en japonais : 

- Tu n'es pas impressionnée ?

- Par quoi devrais-je être impressionnée ? sur le qui-vive.

- Par la voiture par dit, on m'a dit que tu étais à l'orphelinat avant, une voiture comme cela doit t'impressionner non ? dit-il doucement.

- Pas vraiment, mes amis d'Angleterre en ont une pareil. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Sôma Kazuma, tu dois être la petite Mélina K., je me trompe ?

- C'est exact. Je suis Mélina, enchantée de faire votre connaissance Sôma-san.

- Bonjour Madame, Monsieur, bonjour Momiji-kun. 

Il tend les bras vers le petit garçon qui n'hésite pas à aller dans les bras de ce dernier. Je demande :

- Il est quelle heure, s'il vous plait ?

- 16h00 me réponds Kazuma en regardant sa montre.

- Merci, Momiji est-ce que tu veux un autre chamalo, il n'est pas encore très tard, enfin si tes parents n'y voient pas d'objection.

Le petit garçon me regarde et sourit à la proposition et semble regarder anxieux ses parents, passant de l'un à l'autre. Quand le petit garçon porte son regard dans les yeux de sa mère cette dernière détourne le regard. Je reste songeuse à cette réaction. Le père Momiji dit :

- Tu peux lui donner, il n'y a pas de problème.  
- Bien.

Je sors le paquet et en propose à tous le monde, seul Kazuma et Momiji en prennent en plus de moi, Je range le paquet. Je n'ose pas poser de question et le trajet continue en silence, un silence un peu lourd d'ailleurs.   
Nous entrons dans une immense résidence ou il y a plein de maison, nous nous dirigeons vers la plus grosse bâtisse.   
Une fois descendu de la limousine, nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée, Kazuma nous laisse là et me dit :

- A bientôt j'espère Mélina-san,

Je le regarde parti songeuse. Une personne nous ouvre la porte, le père de Momiji avec ce dernier dans ses bras avancent, je les suis.

On arrive dans une grande salle. Ou on se met à genoux. C'est quelque chose de très difficile et j'espère bien que l'on ne va pas rester trop longtemps dans cette position. En effet si je reste trop longtemps comme çà ou en tailleur, mes genoux se bloquent et je suis incapable de me relever seule.

Un jeune garçon d'environ huit ans, il semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il a les yeux noir, comme ses cheveux, une peaux d'une pâleur effrayante. Il m'observe avec attention me décortiquant avec attention.   


fin du chapitre

suivant retour 

ndla : n'hésitez à me donner vos remarque ^-^ chibiusa@ifrance.com 


	2. La nouvelle maison

**- Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle maison - **

Il me dit avec un sourire particulier :

- Je suis Sôma Akito, je suis le chef de cette famille. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Je suis étonnée par une telle annonce, il est si jeune pour être chef de famille. Dans le fond de la salle se trouve une femme qui observe la scène, sa mère peut-être. Le regard de cet Akito est très sombre, et sans même avoir besoin de l'effleurer je sais qu'une grande cruauté émane de lui. Je réponds immédiatement pour ne pas paraître mal polie.

- Mélina Stellina K. enchantée de faire votre connaissance Sôma-San.

Le père de Momiji, qui a de plus de mal à maintenir Momiji tranquille demande à Akito :

- Akito-san, ou cette enfant va-t-elle vivre ? 

- SI vous me posez la question c que vous voulez me demander quelque chose.

- En effet, j'aurais aimé savoir si il était possible que Mademoiselle K. Mélina viennent habiter chez nous le temps de son séjour ici.

Il m'observe, cherchant sans doute la moindre parcelle de peur en moi, il est mal tombé, car même si je peux être intimidée, jamais personne n'a réussit à m'imposer de la peur depuis cette époque là. Il me regarde avec insistance, soudain il me demande :

- Et vous Mélina-san, ou désirez-vous vivre pendant votre séjour ici ?

Je réfléchis une fraction de seconde pour décider de la manière d'agir pour obtenir ce que JE veux tout en faisant semblant de jouer son jeu. Je lui réponds le plus naturelle du monde :

- Je me plierais a votre décision Sôma-san, je sais que vous prendrez décision la plus appropriée.

Il parut flatté par ma réponse et il n'a visiblement pas trouvé chez moi la moindre pointe d'hypocrisie. Sans doute dut au fait que je ne connaisse pas encore les coutumes de cette famille. 

- J'avais songé à l'envoyer chez les parents de Shiguré mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi pas. C'est décidé Mélina-san restera chez vous.

- Je vous en remercie Akito-san.

Je dis également :

- Je vous remercie Sôma-san. 

- Appelle moi Akito-san avec un ton un peu autoritaire

Je sursaute un peu puis j'acquiesce.

- Vous pouvez partir maintenant dit-il visiblement déçut d'avoir répondu sans le vouloir à mon désir.

Il ressent une immense souffrance tout à coup ce qui l'a obligé à clore la séance plus tôt que prévu, il aurait bien aimer tester cette nouvelle personne qui a première vue ne ressent aucune peur fasse à lui.

Nous, nous levons et sortons de la salle. Très vite nous rejoignons la voiture qui nous emmène un peu plus loin dans la propriété avant de s'arrêter devant une maison.

La maison était visiblement l'une des moins vieille, le jardin fleurit, la pelouse coupée court, une petite barrière. La maison était assez grande même si elle fait office de confetti. La jeune femme me regarde et me dit : 

- Visiblement tu vas être ma petite fille à moi pendant ton séjour ici, et j'en suis ravie.

J'acquiesce sans trop savoir si je dois me ravir d'une telle décision, a vrai dire je me fichais complètement de l'endroit ou je me retrouverais puisque je sais éperdument que je ne suis pas chez moi et que ce n'est pas " ma " famille.   
Depuis toute petite, je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était qu'une famille, si on pouvait se choisire soit même sa famille ou si nous sommes obliger de nous plier à la vrai famille celle du sang. Je ne me souviens pas de ma " vrai " famille aussi j'ai opté surtout pour la famille " d'adoption " cela me permet de choisire ma famille comme je le sens. Aussi j'avais décidé l'an dernier que Jack serait mon grand-frère, Catherine étant sa fiancée dont le mariage était organisé pour des aspects financiers, mais cela était tombé très bien cette fois-ci car ils étaient réellement épris l'un de l'autre, et je savais d'ors et déjà que ce n'était pas toujours le cas.   
J'avais décidé aussi qu'Hélène, la " voisine " serait une sorte de confidente et que j'assimilerais a une cousine éloignée. De même que la tante Elise, qui m'avait recueillit avait récupéré ce titre car elle était réellement la tante de Jack, c'était également elle qui m'avait enlevé de ce terrible endroit, elle disait que ma tête lui disait quelque chose que je ressemblais terriblement a quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas du nom. J'étais restée sceptique à cette explication considérant juste le fait qu'elle avait peut-être juste eu pitié de moi. Dans la résidence du père de Jack, j'ai été accueillit comme une " princesse " tout le monde était si gentil avec moi. 

- Mélina Tu m'entends ?

Je sors de mes pensées et je dis :

- Pardon ? vous disiez quelque chose ?

- Il serait peut-être plus simple si vous m'appeliez oka-san et que je vous appelle Mélina-chan.

Je replonge un instant dans mes songes et je me dis maintenant ils veulent que je les appelle Maman et Papa  
Le père de Momiji fait non de la tête, se disant que " la petite ne voudra sans doute pas, on ne peut pas forcé qui que ce soit à vous appeler Oka-San comme çà c'est pas possible elle va pas tarder à se rebiffer.   
Mais je n'en fais rien.

- Après tout si çà peut le faire plaisir me dis-je à moi-même rien ne m'oblige à penser la même chose.

Si j'accepte c'est en fait pour le petit garçon qui malgré ses grands sourires, je sens qu'il n'est pas heureux complètement et je voudrais faire quelque chose pour lui. Je dis :

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, cela ne me dérange pas

Je regarde le père de Momiji, il le remarque et me dit :

- Pendant qu'on y est tu n'as qu'a m'appeler Otto-san, enfin si çà ne te dérange pas, c'est pour que Momiji ne s'y perde pas.

Je regarde ce petit garçon qui se tortille et saute sur les genoux de son père. Il me fait de grands sourires, les yeux pétillants visiblement content de la solution émise par son père.

- Cela ne me dérange pas mais donnez moi un peu de temps pour le faire, ce n'est pas évident.

- Bien entendu prenez votre temps Mélina-chan. Et si nous sortions de la voiture ?

Tous le monde sort de la voiture et se dirigent vers la maison. On entre sur un couloir sur la gauche il y a la cuisine, et sur la droite le salon avec une table basse, rien qu'à l'idée d'être assise a genoux me fait grincer des dents intérieurement. 

- Nous allons te montrer la maison me dis le père de Momiji.

Oka-San, se dirige vers la cuisine. Tandis que Momiji reste à gesticuler dans les bras de son père. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne prend pas avec elle son fils, en règle général c'est quand même plus souvent la mère qui s'occupe du petit. Je décide de ne pas poser de question et de me contenter d'observer. Il tend les bras vers moi.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je le prenne dans mes bras ? il gesticulerait moins.

- Non çà va ne t'inquiète pas. Une règle de la famille, tu ne dois sous aucun prétexte prendre Momiji dans tes bras d'accord ?

Je trouve cette règle étrange mais j'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête. 

- Bon tu vois Mélina-chan, en face de la cuisine c'est la salle à manger, au fond a droite c'est le salon, il y a un canapé, la télévision une petit bibliothèque et des fauteuils.

Cette description était assez évasive comparé à la réalité, car le canapé était d'une blancheur extrême, ainsi que tous les meuble de la pièce. Un tapis rouge sur le sol recouvert de parquet donné à la pièce une impression singulière, qui attiré énormément l'attention. La télévision se trouve également dans un meuble tout blanc. Le poste de télévision est très grand, ce qui me surprend. 

- juste derrière la cuisine il y a les sanitaires et derrière se trouve la véritable bibliothèque qui s'étant sur deux étages. Tu aimes lire Mélina-chan ?

J'acquiesce mais je demande :  
- vous avez des livres dont l'écriture est liée ?

- Tu ne sais pas lire les symboles japonais ?

- Non.

- Si non tu sais lire.

- Oui Catherine et Hélène m'ont appris. 

- Qui ?

- Mes amies en Angleterre.

- D'accord, il y a des livres anglais et français ici. Tu peux en lire autant que tu veux.

Nous montons ensuite à l'étage, et il m'explique :

- Celle-ci c'est la chambre de Momiji.  
- Ma chambre répète en cur Momiji tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens. 

Son père le pose au sol et juste après ferme la barrière il dit :

- Il faut toujours veiller a ce que la barrière soit mise si Momiji est à l'étage et veiller à mettre celle d'en bas ainsi que celle empêchant l'accès de cuisine quand il est en bas. 

- La cuisine c'est dangereux pour les petits. 

Il acquiesce mais j'ai la nette impression que la sécurité de Momiji n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour celle de la cuisine. Mais alors pour quoi faire ?  
- La chambre en face de celle de Momiji sera ta chambre. C'est une chambre d'amis pour le moment mais nous irons acheter des meubles qui te conviendront beaucoup mieux.

- La nous retrouvons le deuxième a la bibliothèque mais fais très attention à bien refermer la porte, Momiji a tendance a tout exploré et tu dois savoir que deux ans est un âge particulièrement dangereux car les enfants savent marchés mais n'ont aucune notion de danger. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Momiji.

- Ce serait vraiment dommage il est tellement Kawaiii, et puis çà attristerait sans doute sa mère si il lui arrivait quelque chose !

Otto-san reste songeur et ne sait quoi répondre. Voyant sa réaction je dis :

- J'ai l'impression que la mère de Momiji l'évite le plus possible je me trompe ? elle le rejette non ?

Il est surpris et il acquiesce et ne peut rien ajouter.

- Pourquoi ? je me rattrape et je dis, désolée cela ne me concerne pas.

Tout à coup je me rends compte que le petit Momiji a disparut je dis :

- Ou est passé Momiji ?

Son père regarde à droite et a gauche aucune vue de l'enfant, et la on voit tout les deux en même temps que la porte de la bibliothèque est restée entre ouverte.   
On se dirige, vers la porte, le cur battant et la on voit Momiji qui avance dangereusement vers les escaliers. Une fraction de seconde suffit, pour que le petit garçon perde l'équilibre je me jette sur lui pour l'empêcher de tomber mais là c'est moi qui perds l'équilibre, le dos face aux marches, le petit toujours dans mes bras je me cramponne in extremis et comme je peux à la barrière droite avec ma main gauche, qui réussit à me retenir. Le père de Momiji vient m'aider pour me remettre un peu en équilibre. C'est alors qu'Otto-san dit :

- çà alors il ne s'est rien passé !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, ils lancent des points d'interrogation.  
Je lui tends Momiji pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, ce dernier a l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié et rigole tant qu'il peut, il n'a pas compris le danger qui l'a guetté l'espace d'un instant. Moi je me frictionne le bras gauche. 

- Tu as mal quelque part Mélina-chan ?

- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop tirer sur mon bras pour me retenir.

- Tu aurais pu te faire très mal si tu n'avais pas réussit à te retenir.

Mon regard s'assombrit et alors que j'ai les yeux vert à l'origine ils semblent devenir orange.

- Mélina ne craint pas la douleur, et tomber d'un escalier n'est rien pour nous.

- Mélina ??

Mes yeux redeviennent normaux et je réponds :

- Oui. J'ai juste un peu chaud dans le bras comme quand on fait un trop grand effort physique.

- c'est étrange, j'aurais parié que la voix de Mélina avait changé tout à coup se dit-il comme si ce n'était pas elle qui parlait, étrange, j'en parlerais si çà se reproduit.

- Je vais te conduire chez notre médecin de famille.

Réaction immédiate :

- Non ce n'est rien je n'ai pas mal je vous assure

- Tu as un problème avec les médecins ? à la fois surpris et amusé par ma réaction.

- Je hais les médecins surtout ceux des hôpitaux.

- Celui ci ne se trouve pas dans un hôpital, c'est notre voisin. Il soigne notre famille depuis toujours. Et je voudrais être sure que tu n'ai rien de grave au bras.

- Dans ce cas si cela peut vous rassurer. Dis-je sans pour autant être moi-même convaincue.

La dernière fois que je suis allée à l'hôpital le médecin n'a pas voulu me laisser repartir et je suis restée là-bas un mois. Bien sure Jack et les autres étaient venus nous voir Catherine et moi. En effet, Catherine a depuis sa naissance une santé assez fragile et elle était tombée malade et alors que nous étions tous allés la voir à l'hôpital, voilà que pour une raison qui m'échappe encore je me suis évanouie. Les médecins m'avaient auscultés et avaient trouvé une faiblesse cardiaque. 

Il prend Momiji dans ses bras pour s'assurer cette fois-ci qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise il fait également très attention à fermer la porte de la bibliothèque du haut soit en mettant une barrière de protection ou tout simplement en la fermant à clé. Il réfléchirait plus tard à comment éviter ce genre d'accident. Il bénit ma présence en espérant toute fois que sa présence permettra de calmé son épouse qui est devenu hystérique après la naissance de leur fils, elle la rejetée de tout son être. Aussi avait-il prit sur lui de s'occuper seul de Momiji. Il plaignait parfois son fils de devoir endurer çà car il n'y pouvait rien, il n'y était strictement pour rien. 

J'hésitais à le sortir de son absence car parfois réfléchir fait du bien. Je me décide enfin en disant :

- Monsieur, non Otto-san ? Vous allez bien ?

Il ignore complètement pourquoi Akito avait décidé de prendre cette enfant dans la famille, il décide de demander comment çà se fait au médecin peut-être le savait-il étant donné qu'il soigne Akito depuis sa naissance. Tout à coup il se demande si çà n'a pas un rapport avec le fait que Momiji ne se soit pas transformé a son contact.

Il sort de son absence, et constate que je l'observe avec attention. Il dit :

- Oh ce n'est rien Mélina-chan. Allons-y.

Nous descendons les escaliers, il va dire deux mots à son épouse puis revient.   
Je le suis à l'extérieurs, toutes les maisons se ressemblent un peu. Il se dirige vers une maison, il frappe à la porte, et entre, je lui emboîte le pas. 

Un monsieur âgé d'environ 40 ans vînt nous rejoindre dans une sorte de salon. Je suis toujours sur le qui-vive quand j'ai affaire à un médecin. Il dit :

- Bonjour, Momiji est malade demande t-il inquiêt ?

- Non je suis venue car cette jeune fille s'est fait mal, en évitant une chute à Momiji dans les escaliers.

Il m'observe. Et me demande :

- Ou as-tu mal jeune fille ?

- En fait je n'ai pas vraiment mal çà chauffe juste un peu au niveau musculaire. 

- Bon tu es la jeune fille qui va vivre avec nous à l'intérieur.

J'acquiesce. 

- Bon je devais de toute manière t'ausculter demain donc si tu veux nous regardons çà maintenant. 

- C'est que..

- Passe a côté et enlève tes vêtements . (étant prévenant l'homme ajoute) Si tu veux tu peux garder un ton tricot. J'arrive tout de suite.

- C'est gentil à vous d'être si prévenant avec elle.

- D'après les recherches faîtes par quelques personnes elle aurait subit des mauvais traitements. J'ai appris que c'est vous et votre femme qui vous en occupiez ? (il est tellement habitué à vouvoyer qu'il le faisait même avec les proches) Dans ce cas, il faudrait que vous voyez avec votre femme pour qu'elle évite de vouloir frapper le petit car Mélina pourrait avoir peut-être une réaction hystérique comme dans l'avion. 

- Je lui dirais. C'est elle qui a insisté pour que la petite vienne chez nous. Cela pourrait lui faire du bien non ?

- Oui certainement. Bon je vais aller voir ma jeune patiente.

- Je vous attends ici.

Je n'aime pas me déshabiller car ils risquent de voir J'ai gardé mon tricot rose et mon cycliste, je l'ai en permanence sur moi, je regarde mes bras, il y a toujours les marques, des bleus subsistent de ma chute d'il y a un mois. Vraiment j'ai pas de chance me dis-je. Si ce garçon n'avait pas été là je ne serait pas sans doute pas là. Il avait l'air étonné de quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi. Je sors de ma réflexion au moment ou le médecin entre. Je me concentre pour ne pas lui faire de mal, ce serait dommage il veut me soigner.

- Ah mais tu avais un short dessous ?

- C'est une mauvaise habitude je suis désolée, mais je ne peux l'enlever.

- C'est pas grave, montre moi plutôt ton bras qui te brûle. 

Je lui tends le bras gauche et je lui montre d'ou vient la douleur, juste au-dessous du coude.   
Il regarde et met de la pommade et regarde une trace sur mon épaule. 

- Bon c'est finit pour aujourd'hui tu repasses demains je t'ausculterais complètement. (voyant mon regard inquiet il dit ) ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais rien qui puisse te faire mal.

C'est alors qu'il voit quelque chose et il me dit :

- Attends une minute.

Dans la salle d'attente, un jeune garçon entre il a environ quatorze ans, il a les cheveux brun et les yeux bruns mais la peau est assez pâle. Le père de Momiji lui dit :

- Bonjour mon grand ! tu es venu chercher ton père ?

- Oui Comment vas tu Momiji, en s'adressant au petit garçon qui gesticule dans tous les sens.

Momiji fais de grand mouvement de bras pour inciter le jeune garçon à le prendre. Ce dernier s'exécute. Et fait sauter Momiji dans ses bras. Le petit garçon éclate de rire visiblement content que l'on s'occupe un peu de lui.

Dans la salle de consultation.

- Fais voir cette cheville. 

La cheville en question avait doublé de volume. Il me demande :

- Tu t'es fait çà quand ?

J'avais beau essayer de me rappeler ou j'avais pu me faire cette entorse aucune idée. En y réfléchissant peut être que c'était quand j'avais récupéré in extremis le petit. Je dis :

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être tout à l'heure quand j'ai pris Momiji dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
- Çà ne t'a pas fait mal ? tu n'as pas mal quand je touche.

Je fais non de la tête il semble perplexe. 

- Bon je vais te la soigner et te donner des béquilles pour marcher pendant une semaine, au bout de cette semaine tu viendras me montrer si elle a bien cicatrisée. Au fait il ne s'est rien passé de spécial quand tu as pris Momiji dans tes bras ?

- Non pourquoi ?

En y réfléchissant bien, cela lui avait donné une drôle d'impression, qu'une vague d'énergie l'enveloppait comme si tout à coup son corps n'était plus sien, elle finit par se convaincre que ce n'est pas bien grave.

Il me met une bande autour de la cheville. Il va dans un placard et il y trouve deux béquilles qu'il règle à ma taille. Entendant des voix de l'autre côté il dit :

- Mon fils est sans doute venu me chercher. Voilà c'est finit. 

Il me soulève, ce qui me tend en un instant, et il me pose sur le sol en me disant :

- Ne pose pas ton pied par terre même si tu ne sens rien, compris ?

- Oui docteur.

Il me tend les béquilles et j'arrive peu à peu a faire quelques pas, soit c'est pas bien rapide tout çà mais bon au fur et a mesure j'y arrive.

Nous sortons de la salle d'auscultation, je suis trop occupée à me concentrer pour ne pas m'étaler que je ne fais pas attention, soudain je relève la tête et le jeune garçon et moi disons la même chose :

- Toi !

retour suite

n'hésitez pas a m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ chibiusa@ifrance.com


	3. Ce qui s'est passé

Chapitre 3 - Ce qui s'est passé 

_Un mois auparavant, le 20 décembre 1985_  
  
Je me réveille et tout de suite prise d'une étrange impression, je me lève et je constate qu'il fait un peu frisquet j'enfile ma robe de chambre avant de me diriger vers la grande baie vitrée, je tire les rideaux et c'est encore au trois quart endormis que je m'émerveille devant un paysage de neige, malgré la nuit encore très prononcée, la pleine lune éclaire de manière incroyable le décors blanc.   
Je distingue malgré mes petits yeux à demi clos, les vingt centimètres de neige qui recouvre uniformément le balcon de pierre blanche. Les haies qui étaient vertes sont immaculées de blancheur, l'eau de la fontaine sphérique est à présent immobile et je peux imaginée si jamais il y avait eu des poissons dedans leur surprise d'être ainsi privé d'oxygène, je chasse très vite cette pensée noir de mon esprit en pensant à la bataille de neige que l'on risque de faire dans la journée. Je m'attarde à regarder le sapin qui doit sûrement avoir plus de 100 ans, il mériterait qu'on le décore pour noël avec des milliers de bougies comme ils le faisaient sans doute il y a longtemps. Chaque bougies auraient représentées un orphelin dans le monde. A cette idée là, je me suis sentie envahie par une vague de tristesse.  
Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire mais je ne le dirais à personne pour que personne ne me le fait, simplement parce que je ne suis pas " chez moi ", je ne sais même plus ce que c'est qu'être chez soi. Je me demande si j'aurais un jour l'occasion de regagner un endroit ou j'aurais un " vrai " papa et une " vrai " maman.  
Cette vague de tristesse est soudain chassée par l'intervention d'une femme de chambre qui toque à l a la porte, elle réitère encore une fois avant que je ne comprenne que l'on frappe à la porte. Je me retourne et je dis de ma voix encore ensommeillée :

- entrez 

La jeune femme entre, et je lui dis :

- Je suis désolée de vous faire lever si tôt.

- Ce n'est rien mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Préparez mes vêtements. Je veux être la première à profitée de se paysage féerique.

- Vous allez sortir par ce froid ?

- Oui je veux monter à cheval, et ne m'opposez pas le fait que l'on ne voit encore rien comme hier, car aujourd'hui il n'y a aucun nuage, approchez (elle s'exécute) regardez comme la lune est présente ce matin elle éblouie ce paysage magique. N'est ce pas magnifique ?

- Oui mademoiselle.

- Donc la discussion est close. Demandez à Joël de préparer mon cheval. Mais avant préparez moi mes vêtement d'équitation, et dîtes en cuisine que je déjeunerais dans une demi-heure.

Ne trouvant plus rien à redire à mon argumentation la jeune femme dit :

- Bien mademoiselle.

Je me dirige vers la salle d'eau, mais je me retourne et lui dit :

- Mademoiselle Karen ?

Elle se retourne surprise de cette appellation.

- Oui mademoiselle ?

- Je tiens a vous remercier de votre gentillesse envers moi et de vous plier à mes caprices.

- Oh Mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas capricieuse, vous êtes même l'enfant la plus débrouillarde que je connaisse.

- Oui mais dans ce cas vous n'avez pas à sortir mes vêtements je peux le faire toute seule.

- Non Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas à vous de faire cela. Déjà que Mademoiselle refuse catégoriquement de me laisser l'habiller alors que tout les autres au domaines ne peuvent se passer d'aide.

- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle vous êtes adorable de me dire çà.

- Oh mademoiselle, vous ne devez pas m'appeler Mademoiselle, appelez-moi Karen tout court.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons cette discussion me dis-je nous sommes aussi têtue l'une que l'autre, en effet, depuis mon arrivée elle voulait que je l'appelle par son prénom et chaque fois que ce sujet je m'évertue à redire ce que je lui avais dis alors pour la première fois et cela recommencerais ce matin encore, en y réfléchissant chacune de notre côté nous nous étions faîtes à notre obstination mutuelle a garder notre position sur ce principe, et cela devenait maintenant un vrai rituel, j'en rigole intérieurement quand je lui répond pour la énième fois :

- Non je tiens à vous appeler Mademoiselle, car même si vous travaillez ici et êtes à mon service, vous méritez autant que moi à ce titre. Je ne suis pas mieux que vous, on ne sait pas exactement qui je suis.

- Bien mademoiselle, contre vous je ne gagnerais jamais.

- Moi non plus je ne gagnerais jamais contre vous ^-^.

Je passe dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps Karen me sort mes habits puis file donner les indications aux différents personnels, une fois sortie de la salle de bain je m'habille sans oublier de prendre une grande parquât bien chaude que Karen a sortie à mon intention ainsi qu'une paire de gans bien chauds ainsi qu'une écharpe. Une fois récupérée ma cravache et ma bombe je descends doucement les marches du grand escalier, dans la véranda je dépose sur une chaise je dépose mes affaires. Je me dirige vers la salle à manger pensant être la seule personne à être suffisamment folle pour me lever à 6h30 à l'exception du personnel, surtout pour aller faire du cheval alors qu'il fait encore nuit, mais en réalité étant donné que c'est la pleine lune et avec la neige la vision sera beaucoup plus facile que d'habitude.

J'entre dans la salle

- Bonjour Mélina ! 

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom et je me frotte les yeux, j'ai beau m'être levée tôt, avoir observée le paysage, discutée avec Karen et m'être préparée. Malgré cela c'est toujours la même chose le matin, je marche au radar les yeux presque fermés. Enfin j'arrive à distinguer un peu mieux celui qui m'adresse la parole. Je dis d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Jack ?

- Oui ?

- T'es fou de te lever aussitôt en plus tu t'étais couché très tard hier non ?

- Exact mais comme je savais que tu te lèverais tôt pour faire une ballade à cheval ! et comme je voulais être le premier à te le dire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Bon anniversaire.

- Ah çà. C'était pas la peine que tu te lèves si tôt. C'est pas important.

- Bien sûre que si !

Je hausse les épaules peu convaincue par une telle importance. Puis je demande :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tante Elise a téléphoner pour nous apprendre ta date de naissance pour qu'on puisse fêter ton anniversaire.

- Je te remercie.

- On prend notre petit-déjeuné ensemble ? çà ne te dérange pas ?

Je fais non de la tête. 

- Mais avant, j'ai un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas le seul.  
- Quoi ? mais fallait pas vraiment ! ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
- Si c'est nécessaire, un anniversaire çà se fête bien ou çà ne se fête pas.

Il me prend la main, je tressaille, il en a l'habitude, il sait que je n'aime pas que l'on me touche mais il est toujours passé outre comme pour me forcer à côtoyer les gens, ce ne serait que moi je resterais enfermer en permanence dans ma chambre à dessiner, lire ou encore jouer du piano. Je suis ce que l'on appelle une enfant " sauvage " je ne supporte pas la foule et les soirée n'en parlons pas. De toute manière même si je m'y plis après on dit de moi que je suis bizarre que je ne parle jamais de moi ou encore que je suis toujours absente. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à rester quelque part si je m'ennui sans que mon esprit imagine plein de chose.

- Mélina ? çà va ?

Je sursaute, de çà aussi il en a l'habitude que je sois absente, que je réfléchisse. Il sait aussi qu'il faut craindre mes réactions car quand une parole a un double sens il peut être sure que j'interprète de la mauvaise façon et qu'après j'ai des réponse acerbe pour me venger de cette mauvaise interprétation. Je suis aussi capable de faire la tête sans parler pendant plus d'une journée. Et généralement ce n'est pas moi qui craque la première.

- Oui çà va, excuse moi ^-^

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends, mais si un jour tu fais çà a ton petit ami et qu'il ne te connais pas très bien, il pourrait croire que tu te fiches de lui.

- Je ne crois pas que j'aurais un jour un petit ami.

Il me prend dans ses bras comme pour me consoler, j'ai une drôle d'impression, mon cur bat très fort. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de Jack, pas du tout. C'est juste que çà fait bizarre d'être cajolé et pour une fois mon sentiment de peur intense disparaît un peu. Je sais à ce moment là, qu'il y a un espoir que mon rêve se réalise

Il me tend un paquet et me dit :

- Ouvre le.

Je l'ouvre délicatement de peur de détruire ce magnifique emballage. Il y a dedans un petite boîte et je me demande ce que cela peut bien être. Une fois ouverte je ne peux que dire les yeux écarquillés :

- C'est magnifique.  
- J'ai pensé que comme tu n'avais qu'un pendentif en forme d'étoile. Je me suis dit qu'une paire de boucle d'oreille en forme d'étoile te plairaient.

En fait, ces boucle d'oreilles sont des pendants des petite perle d'or, retenant un pentacle. Je ne peux que lui sauter au cou pour lui remercier, et bizarrement cela sans aucune appréhension, peut-être parce que maintenant je suis sure que je peux lui faire confiance à cent pour cent, c'est sans-doute un blocage psychologique mais il y a certainement autre chose  
Il est très surprit par ma réaction mais également content que je n'ai plus peur qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

Karen avance un peu gênée de déranger et dit :

- Monsieur Jack, Mademoiselle Mélina

Il me repose au sol et dit :

- Oui Karen que voulez-vous ?

- Votre petit-déjeuné est prêt.

- Merci.

Nous la suivons, pour nous installer à la grande table, et contrairement au cliché nous nous installons pas chacun à un bout de la longue table mais lui au bout et moi sur sa droite.  
Une fois finit, je passe ma parquât, mes gants et mon écharpe pendant ce temps Jack met lui même son manteau long ses gants et son écharpe. Il s'approche et dit :

- Viens.

Il me prend la main, il m'entraîne dehors et nous allons tout les deux vers l'écurie. Jack dit :

- Joël vous êtes là ?

- Oui monsieur Jack, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pouvez-vous montrez à Mademoiselle Mélina son cadeau d'anniversaire ?

- Bien sure, suivez moi Mademoiselle.

Il me conduit vers un box et l'ouvre devant mes yeux, Jack m'observe attentivement, je regarde le beau cheval au pelage gris (blanc). 

- C'est pas vrai ? hein c'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas ton cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Hein ? c'est une blague.

- Bien sure que non, ce n'est pas une blague.

- Mais Mais fallait pas c'est beaucoup trop

Tout en disant çà je m'avance près du cheval blanc, la position indique qu'il est inquiet. Je m'avance, il fait quelques pas en arrière. Je tend la main sur le côté pour saisir sur la droit une pomme, je l'adresse a Joël et je lui dis doucement pour ne pas brusquer la bête: 

- Vous pouvez me la casser en deux s'il vous plait ?

Sans un mot il s'exécute et me tend un bout de la pomme. Je regarde mon cheval dans les yeux, je suis son regard, je ne veux pas le perdre, il faut qu'il acquière confiance en moi.  
Impassible je lui tend le bout de pomme en mettant ma main la plus droite possible. Et je lui dis doucement :

- Viens ici, n'ai pas peur. 

Doucement il s'avance et vient manger dans ma main, pendant qu'il mange je lui caresse la crinière et une fois la pomme finit je le caresse des deux mains. C'est à ce moment précis que ses oreilles se redressent.  
Je dis à Joël :

- je suppose que je ne peux pas encore le monter ?

- En effet Mademoiselle, il serait totalement exclus que vous le montiez pour vous balader. Il faudra dans un premier temps que vous utilisiez le manège. 

- Très bien. 

En me retournant, je demande :

- A t-il déjà un nom ?

- Non, Monsieur Jack a insister pour vous laisser le choisir. 

- Alors tu t'appelleras Light dis je en le caressant encore son beau poil court. 

- Pourquoi Light ? 

- Car la lumière éblouie toujours même dans les ténèbres les plus obscures une seule lumière suffit pour que tout puisse a nouveau être illuminé à nouveau dis-je songeuse.

Voyant ma manière d'agir, Jack met sur mon épaule une main apaisante, je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux il me dit alors :

- Alors on se la fait cette balade ?

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Bien entendue, je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans toute cette nuit, même si je sais que tu es une excellente cavalière.

- (je souris) tu comptes monté qui ?

- Je vais monter Aude et toi ?

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas Eclipse ?

- Certain et puis tu avais dit que tu irais te balader avec elle. Et puis Aude a besoin d'être un peu rôdé elle pourrait se sentir délaissée.

Je m'adresse à Joël : 

- Pouvez-vous préparer Aude et Eclipse ?

- C'est déjà fait Mademoiselle vous pouvez d'ors et déjà monter dessus. Quand Monsieur Jack a su que vous vouliez monté il m'a dit que si çà s'avéré exacte je devais également préparer Aude et comme Karen m'a confirmer votre promenade, j'ai fait en sorte de les préparer tous les deux.

- C'est gentils.

Une fois dehors sur nos chevaux, je suis un peu déstabilisée à cause de la neige, Jack me dit :

- On va y aller doucement pour que tu puisse t'habituer à la neige. 

J'acquiesce et je le suis au pas puis au trot et enfin nous passons au galop, au bout d'un moment nous atteignons l'endroit que je préfère, il s'agit d'une petite colline ou domine un grand sapin. On descend de cheval et je lui dis : 

- J'aime beaucoup ici, le paysage est magnifique, j'ai l'impression de tout dominer, je me mets à la place de ce vieux sapin, qui doit sans doute penser qu'il se sent solitaire, mais il doit se rassurer en se disant qu'il peut tout surveiller d'ici, s'assurer que tout va bien que rien ne va empêcher le monde de continuer à exister. Désolée 

- De quoi ?

- Quand je m'y mets je dis n'importe quoi et puis çà n'a pas de sens.

- Tous le monde adore t'écouter. Des fois tu es un peu sombre mais parfois tu fais planer sur les choses que tu racontes un voile de féerie et de quiétude. Comme si tu étais réellement une enfant naïve encore innocente des agissements mauvais des hommes. 

- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a plusieurs personne en moi. Et que malgré leur divergence elles ont le seul but que de me protéger. Surtout ne me prend pas pour une folle s'il te plait.

- Je ne te prendrais jamais pour une folle jamais. Tu es clairvoyante, et quand tu nous dis de faire attention a x ou y chose qui risquent d'arriver et si par hasard on te prend pas au sérieux ou si nous avons un moment d'hésitation, ce qui tu dis se réalise. C'est assez déstabilisant je dois l'avouer ou tout du moins au début mais c'est également fascinant. Nous ne pouvons que te respecter pour cela.

- C'est gentils.

Soudain prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je dis :

- On fait la course pour rentrer ?

- Quoi tu veux déjà rentrer ?

- Oui j'ai une drôle d'impression.

- Allons y alors.

Une fois que Jack m'ai aidé pour remonter sur Eclipse, nous voilà repartis dans le sens inverse. 

A quelques centaines de mètres de la résidence, on aperçoit des lumières clignotante nous demandons alors à nos chevaux un dernier effort pour aller plus vite.  
Une fois sur place nous descendons. Nous donnons les chevaux à Joël pour qu'il s'en occupe et nous courrons vers l'entrée principal et Jack demande d'une voix clair et puissante :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Mademoiselle Catherine, votre fiancée, elle a eut un malaise nous avons appelé une ambulance nous dit Karen.

Je vois alors nettement sur le visage de Jack passer du bonheur à la peur.   
- Ou est elle ?

- Dans l'ambulance.

- Comment va t'elle ?

- Ce n'est rien nous allons la conduire à l'hôpital pour quelques heures pour la garder en observation. 

Une infirmière sort de l'ambulance :

- Elle a reprit connaissance elle souhaite parler a une certaine Mélina puis a un certain Jack.

Nous entrons tout les deux dans l'ambulance. Une fois dedans, Catherine me dit :

- Je suis désolée Mélina, c'est pas sympa de ma part de tomber malade le jour de ton anniversaire. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire quand même et ne gâche pas ta journée pour moi.

Mes lèvres tremblent tellement je suis touchée par sa gentillesse, Je me demande comment elle fait alors qu'elle est malade pour penser encore au bonheur des autres.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, guéris toi plutôt. Je ne fêterais pas mon anniversaire tant que tu ne seras pas de retour.

- Mais Mélina 

- Ce n'est pas grave du tout, je voulais pas le fêter à l'origine c'est pour çà que je vous l'avais pas dit. On t'attendra et voilà tout.

J'enlève mon gant tout mouillé, pour poser ma main sur la sienne. Elle est étonnée, car c'est bien la première fois que je la touche sans gant, très vite une chaleur envahit son corps, une légère lumière émane de ma mains. Elle me demande plus curieuse qu'inquiète.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je dis doucement :

- çà c'est un autre de mes dons, çà s'appelle la psychométrie, c'est la capacité de faire passer en bien ou en mal une sorte d'énergie. Enfin je veux pas vous embêter avec çà ^-^'. C'est notamment à ce don que j'ai pu survivre aux coups qu'on m'a infligé quand j'étais petite.

Jack n'en revient pas, mais n'a pas peur et ne s'inquiète pas pour autant. J'enlève ma main et je dis :

- évidemment, il va falloir que tu en mette du tient de la volonté pour guérire. Je vais vous laisser. Tu c'est Catherine, Jack est devenue livide quand il a su que cette ambulance était la tienne.

- Mél ! me dit il sur un demi ton de reproche.

- Tu c'est quoi il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche.

Sur ce je les quitte. Il est maintenant presque huit heure du matin. Je remonte dans ma chambre, je suis fatiguée et je m'endors. 

Je me réveille vers 14 heure de l'après-midi. Une fois changée car j'avais gardé mes vêtements d'équitation. Je vais dans la salle ou je trouve Jack, Hélène et Catherine qui visiblement à pu sortir de l'hôpital. En me voyant ils disent :

- Alors tu as bien dormis ?

- Vous auriez pu me faire réveiller

- Non surtout pas tu dormais si bien et puis si tu dormais c'est que tu devais en avoir besoin me dit Catherine.

En m'asseyant je demande :

- çà fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ?

- Une heure environ.

Ils me font alors la surprise d'une fête. Et la fin de la journée se passe sans aucun autre problème. Le soir vers cinq heure je m'en vais solitaire sur Eclipse, à travers la forêt. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, mon cheval se cabre a cause d'une souris qui court et comme Eclipse en a peur La souris est poursuivit par un chat roux. Quand Eclipse se cabre pour la seconde fois je tombe en arrière et j'entends :

- Attention.

J'atterris alors sur un garçon. Qui sous mon poids tombe dessous moi. Je me relève et je constate que j'ai mal au genou, sans doute quand je suis atterrie sur mes pieds avant de tomber en arrière dans les bras du garçon. Je m'enlève malgré ma petite douleur de lui et je lui demande inquiète :

- Vous allez bien ?

Il est inconscient. J'enlève mon gant droit et je l'appose sur la tête de l'adolescent et une douce lumière jaune émane de ma main et très vite le garçon ouvre les yeux. J'arrête si tôt la psychométrie. Je remets vite fait mon gant et je lui demande :

- Vous allez bien ?

Il hoche la tête visiblement étonné de quelque chose, il se lève il récupère la souris et le chat qui étaient visiblement revenue sur leur pas à cause de l'accident. Et il s'en va sans autre mot sans même me répondre.  
J'ai soudain une drôle d'impression, je me retourne je crois que l'on m'observe et je semble même distinguer quelqu'un.

retour suite


	4. Un sacré caractère

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartienne pas !Mais Mélina, Jack,  
Hélène et compagnie oui, alors pas touche ! Sinon ....

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette fan fiction se passe dans le passé, Momiji est alors âgé de 2 ans  
et Hatori de 14 (pour les autres faites le calcul ^^")

**Chapitre 4 - Un sacré Caractère**

  
C'est alors que Momiji me bouscule derrière ce qui me fait perdre l'équilibre, je m'emmêle avec mes béquille, ma robe et mes pieds. Je lâche tout et je tombe en avant, sur le jeune garçon qui du coup tombe également par terre moi dessus.

- Hatori, Mélina çà va ? demandent les deux hommes qui avaient assisté à la scène sans avoir pu rien faire.

Il n'y eu un gros poum mais pas de gros pouf comme ils s'attendaient a l'entendre. Ils pensaient retrouver un pauvre hippocampe totalement assommé, au lieu de çà il y a par terre Hatori sur le dos et moi dessus.

- Dis tout de suite que tu aimes tomber sur moi je serais fixé et je prendrais un casque pour me protéger, dit le jeune homme plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Agacée et extrêmement honteuse de la position dans laquelle je me trouve. Je lui réponds :

- Je te signale que si je suis responsable de cette chute si ! c'est toi qui est responsable de l'autre car si ton baka neko ne s'était pas mit à courir derrière une pauvre nezumi et cela devant mon cheval qui en a extrêmement peur des souris, il ne se serait pas cabré et je ne serais pas tombée !

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous relevé avant de politiser sur la personne responsable non ? dit amusé le médecin. 

Même si ils ne l'ont pas montré ils sont tous étonné du fait qu'Hatori ne se soit pas transformé. Hatori lui n'est pas vraiment pas étonné car il ne s'était pas transformé non plus la fois dernière.

Encore plus gênée que tout à l'heure je réussis difficilement à me dégager en me faisant rouler sur le côté droit me retrouvant alors sur le dos, je réunis mes forces pour me mettre assise. Hatori se relève avec plus de facilité que moi et quand je vais pour m'appuyer sur ma cheville bandé il dit :

- Attends. 

Il me tend une main, j'hésite, j'avance la main et au moment de le frôler je prends un bon coup de respiration. Il me tend la deuxième, je la prends et il m'aide à me relever sans que j'ai à forcer sur ma cheville qui soit dit en passant ne me fait pas du tout mal mais j'ai promis de jouer le jeu et de ne pas poser mon pied pendant une semaine.

Une fois debout, un grand silence s'installe quelques seconde avant que le médecin demande par curiosité : 

- Si vous nous expliquiez tous les deux, visiblement vous vous connaissiez avant. Mais avant je ferme le cabinet et je vous rejoins à la maison.

Il me tend mes béquilles, mais voilà que Momiji me rentre dans les jambes. Je garde l'équilibre comme je peux. Je râle :

- C'est pas vrai, allé Momiji s'il te plait, tu vas me refaire tomber.

Deux bras viennent soulever Momiji pour le porter, il s'agit du jeune garçon qui le met sur ses épaules le petit est tout content de cette nouvelle ascension. Le jeune garçon me regarde et dit :

- Fais attention avec tes béquilles. 

- Merci.

Il sort et je le suis, alors que le père de Momiji discute avec le docteur le temps que ce dernier ferme le cabinet. 

- C'est étrange que cette gamine ne fasse pas se transformer Momiji ni mon fils dit le médecin. 

- Sait on pourquoi on l'a amené à l'intérieur. Tu soigne Akito peut-être es-tu au courant.

- Le seul truc que j'ai entendue c'est que cette gamine serait peut-être une parente et que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle serait peut-être maudit ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Momiji et Hatori ne se transforment pas à son contact. Après tout il reste encore quelques signes du zodiaque qui ne sont pas encore né. Tel que le Mouton et le tigre.

- En effet, mais si c'est le cas je me demande de quelle branche elle est.

- Tu c'est bien qu'on est un nombre incroyable et que nous ne nous connaissons pas tous.

- Oui c'est vrai. Nous l'apprendrons bien en tant voulu notamment si elle se cogne accidentellement avec un garçon non maudit.

Ils ferment la porte du cabinet et se dirige vers la maison du docteur.  
Pendant ce temps là, Hatori qui est très grand et qui donne de faire la tête en permanence demande :

- Comment est-ce que tu as débarqué dans notre maison de fous ?

- Hi ; hi, en fait ils sont venus me chercher en Angleterre en me disant qu'il était possible que je fasse partie de votre famille. Je suis arrivée tout à l'heure. Et a peine arrivée le médecin a mis la main sur moi _ et je suis sure qu'il va m'envoyer à l'hôpital -_-'.

- Mais non mon père n'envoie pas les gens comme çà sans raison à l'hôpital. 

- Au fait pendant que j'y pense ! tu es partie tellement vite la dernière fois dans la forêt après que je sois tombée sur toi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier. Alors je te remercie maintenant.

J'ai posé mes béquille par terre et je sautille sur une jambe et je vais lui faire une bise sur la joue. Il est surpris, je lui dis simplement.

- Les filles ont déjà dut souvent t'embrasser. Mais pour moi çà représente beaucoup, une énorme volonté de ma part car je ne supporte pas le contact avec les autres, surtout avec les garçons. Je peux faire beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir juste parce qu'on me touche Alors comme je t'aime bien tu as une bonne tête même si tu fais toujours la tête. Voici le conseil que je te donne : si tu vois que je suis bizarre à un moment donné, que quelqu'un est en train de m'embêter, éloigne toi le plus vite possible de moi, d'accord ?

- Comment çà bizarre ?

- Promets juste (en lui tendant mon petit doigt)

Il est tellement déboussolé par mon discourt que machinalement il fait la promesse.

- Ok.

C'est le moment que choisissent le médecin et le PDG pour entrer, je sautille a nouveau pour aller récupérer mes béquilles. Momiji est toujours sur les genoux d'Hatori, il s'est endormit paisible. Ils s'assoient et disent : 

- Alors racontez nous.

Je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé et une fois le récit terminé, je demande à Hatori :

- Dis, c'était qui le gars qui nous a observé ? parce qu'après çà, j'ai sentie sa présence pendant presque tout le mois qui a suivit. La seule période ou j'ai eu la paix c'était pendant la période du trente et un au trois janvier. Après mes impressions d'être observées ont recommencées. Et c'est quelques chose de très désagréable.

Il me regarde étonné et me dit :

- Autant que je sache j'étais tout seul

Un grand silence se pose, Hatori qui culpabilise et me demande :

- Au fait tu avais pas été blessé lors de ta chute de cheval ?

- Si je me suis faite une entorse au genoux.

- Comment tu es rentrée alors ?

- Eclipse le cheval de Jack et revenu une fois que la souris a déguerpis. Je l'ai forcé à se coucher et j'ai passé ma jambe droite par dessus elle et j'ai mis l'étrier. Et j'ai tiré sur la lanière pour qu'elle se relève, j'ai eu assez peur c'était la première fois que je le faisais alors que j'avais mal à mon genou. Pour finir je suis rentrée doucement je crois que je n'étais jamais rentrée aussi lentement à cheval.

- Qu'avais tu eu pour ton anniversaire ?

- Un cheval que j'ai appelée Light, une paire de boucle d'oreille, un foulard, et une robe.

- Ton cheval il est ou là ?

- Je sais pas je suppose qu'ils l'ont gardéspour que si un jour je veux le récupérer. C'est dommage je venais juste de commencer à le monter.

- Au fait Hatori, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce bois ?

- Je cherchais mon rat qui s'est fait coursé par le chat.

- Je vois.

Etrange me dis-je, ils sont assez évasif sur certains sujet

Tout à coup entre un jeune garçon en uniforme qui entre sans même remarquer notre présence très bruyant : 

- Hatori !! tu viens on va se promener avec Aya ! ?

Hatori répond sur de lui :

- Je ne peux pas, comme tu peux le voir Shiguré, il y a de la visite.

Le jeune garçon en question qui était entrée en trombe les yeux au trois quart fermés et il dit juste :

- Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!!! Est ce que çà vous dérange si je vous enlève Hatori Chan !!

- Shiguré dit doucement Hatori sans perdre patience. C'est moi qui refuse de venir pas mon père qui m'en empêche.

Je regarde celui qui s'appelle Shiguré avec insistance. Je me dis qu'il est étrange et un peu trop spontané. Finalement il semble remarqué ma présence et dit :

- C'est qui cette gamine ? elle est minus et pas formée du tout elle est pas intéressante.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse je deviens rouge, à la fois de honte et de colère. Je sers le poing sous la table et je saisie un cousin qui était pas loin je lui envoie en pleine poire. Je lui réponds acerbe :

- LA GAMINE elle te trouve assez insolant, tu n'es qu'un SUKEBE (obsédé) !

Je me lève comme je peux avec ma cheville je fais attention de ne pas l'accentuer. Je prends les béquilles et je sors je mets mes chaussures et je sors. Les autres restent muets ils étaient tous persuadés que comme je suis quelqu'un de calme je resterais stoïque a ce genre de paroles.   
Le plus surpris reste néanmoins qui s'est pris le coussin dans la figure il dit :

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? d'un air étonné.

Hatori qui ne fut pas surpris par ma réaction lui répond :

- Shiguré, le problème avec toi, c'est que tu dis des choses blessante et que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Maintenant tu dois aller la chercher et t'excuser.

- Mais c'était pas dit méchamment.

- Peut-être mais certaine personne sont plus sensible aux remarques et aux méchanceté même involontaire que d'autres. Cette enfant plus que les autres sans doute dit doucement le père d'Hatori.

- Bon c'est bon ! je vais y aller dit Shiguré d'un air penaud. Mais comment je vais la retrouver elle doit être perdue.

- Raison de plus pour la retrouver dit Hatori en se levant. Je pense qu'elle doit être allé en direction du grand cerisier, on le voit bien d'ici. Et je sais qu'elle aime bien s'assoire contre un arbre quand elle est en colère ou qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir.

- Comment tu sais çà lui demandent Le père de Momiji et son père.

- Plus tard les explication les presse tout à coup Shiguré. Il va y avoir un fort orage et je ne pense pas qu'une petite fille aime beaucoup les orages.

  
Le ciel s'est assombrit tout à coup comme si il obéissait inconsciemment aux sentiments qui accompagnent mon cur. Malheureusement pour moi je distingue d'ors et déjà les premier éclairs et les premiers coup de tonner également. Je compte le décalage entre l'éclairs et la détonation et j'estime que l'orage est à 3.2 km environ, car je sais qu'en une seconde le son parcours environ 800 mètres.  
Au deuxième éclaire la distance est divisée par deux

Je suis recroquevillé contre le grand cerisier, je tremble un peu, je déteste les orage çà me tétanise. Déjà la pluie commence à tomber de manière diffuse au début puis de plus en plus serré devenant un véritable rideau. J'aimerais bien rentrer mais malheureusement je serais bien incapable de retrouver mon chemin.

Tout à coup je vois quelque chose de blanc se diriger vers moi quand je reconnais ce que sait je hurle : 

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

  
**Fin du chapitre 4**

  
Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas envoyez moi un mail à chibiusa@ifrance.com 

retour suite


	5. Les excuses

**   
Disclaimer :** les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartienne pas !Mais Mélina, Jack,  
Hélène et compagnie oui, alors pas touche ! Sinon ....

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fan fiction se passe dans le passé, Momiji est alors âgé de 2 ans  
et Hatori de 14 (pour les autres faites le calcul ^^")

**Chapitre 5 - les excuses**

Au moment ou Hatori et Shiguré sortent de la maison, ils entendent un hurlement.  
Ils se précipitent en direction du cris.   
Une fois sur place, ils me voient recroquevillé contre l'arbre.  
Ils s'approchent et Hatori me demande : 

- Que se passe t'il Mélina pour que tu aies hurler ?

C'est alors qu'Hatori et Shiguré constatent que j'étais sortie sans manteau malgré le froid et la pluie. C'est l'hiver le plus froid qu'ils aient eu depuis bien cinq ans.

- Elle doit être gelée pense Hatori.

Il s'approche et va pour poser une main sur mon épaule quand il reçoit une sorte d'électrocution qui le saisi sur le moment. Puis il regarde mes yeux et il constate qu'ils sont vides d'expression.   
Malgré l'électricité qu'il reçoit en me touchant, il me secoue pour que je revienne à la réalité. Au moment ou je sors de ma léthargie , un coup de tonner me fait sauter et je me jette dans ses bras il tombe assis par terre, il sent que je tremble. Un autre coup de tonner se fait entendre et je m'évanouie.  
J'ai la même impression que quand j'ai pris Momiji dans mes bras, comme si quelque chose en moi tout à coup se mettait à briller me déconnectant un instant de la réalité comme un sort qui agirait  
Hatori se relève tant bien que mal, Shiguré enlève sa veste et le donne à Hatori pour qu'il entoure autour de mes épaules.  
Ils vont en direction de la maison d'Hatori quand Ayamé apparaît en train de réajusté ses vêtements et il demande :

- C'est qui cette gamine ?

- Mélina pourquoi ?

- Elle est dangereuse faites attention

- Pourquoi tu nous dis çà qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Quand je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi Hatori sans veste je l'ai suivit mais comme il fait froid tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je l'ai suivit et j'ai vue qu'elle allait s'adosser près de l'arbre et puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir et tonner. Et quand elle m'a aperçut elle s'est mise à hurler

- Tu dois comprendre que les filles n'aiment pas ce genre de chose

- Oui mais elle est devenue bizarre elle m'a regarder sans me regarder et quand j'ai voulu m'approcher, une sorte de vague d'énergie s'est élevé autour d'elle et je me suis retrouvé projeté à trifouille les oies.

- Toujours est t-il rentrons décide Hatori en leur conseillant de ne rien dire de tout çà .

Une fois sur place, le médecin touche le front de Mélina et il dit :

- Il faut vite la changer, et la coucher, elle a une grosse fièvre. Elle est sortie sans veste ? (ils acquiescent) Au fait c'était quoi ce hurlement tout à l'heure ?

- C'était elle papa. Elle a eu peur d'un serpent dit il tout en désignant Ayamé.

- Bon on va la mettre chez moi et on demandera à 

- Je préfèrerais la garder ici dit le médecin. Il ne faudrait pas que çà s'aggrave et se transforme en pneumonie. Par contre demande à ta femme de venir changer la petite.

A contre cur le père de Momiji se pli à la volonté du médecin

Le lendemain

Le père de Momiji et le médecin discutent dans la maison de ce dernier.

- Elle est revenue traumatisée Elle était horrifié parce qu'elle a vue en déshabillant Mélina.

- Il y a de quoi tu aurais vu son dos ! et son abdomen c'est une véritable charcuterie. Je n'ai jamais vue de telle trace de coups Sa fièvre n'a pas baissé au contraire elle est monté à 41 ce matin. Et cette pluie qui ne cesse pas

- J'ai aperçut Shiguré ce matin il est passé chez toi ?

- Oui il a demandé des nouvelles de Mélina, il culpabilise. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le prenne au sérieux quand il dit des bêtises.

- Mais Mélina n'était pas au courante de l'humour particulier de Shiguré. Et Hatori il est ou ?

- Il est au chevet de la petite, il essaye de lui faire baisser la température. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi anxieux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà vue Mélina dans cet état il y a un mois.

- Comment çà ?

- Et bien il m'a dit qu'il avait culpabilisé de l'avoir planté comme çà en fait il avait été tellement étonne de ne pas enfin, il l'a observé pendant presque une semaine. Il a vue une jeune fille plus âgée que Mélina l'embêter et la pousser dans des ronces. Il m'a dit que le lendemain elle n'était pas sortie et quand il s'était approché pour voir discrètement il était monté sur la fenêtre pendant la nuit et il a vu un jeune homme la veiller, elle avait de la fièvre. Il semble que ce soit une enfant assez fragile. Il m'a dit également que quand la fièvre avait finit par baisser, elle s'était venger en la bombardant de boule de neige à la fin elle ressemblait à un véritable bonhomme de neige.

Hatori qui est descendu ajoute :

- J'avais même cru que c'était une véritable avalanche qui s'abattait sur la jeune fille. J'étais plié. Après çà je ne suis plus retournée l'observer car un cours instant elle a fixé l'endroit ou j'étais et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'avait vue. Et puis çà correspondait à la date de retour.

- Comment va t'elle ?

- La fièvre perd du terrain elle est à 39.5 là. Elle semble faire des cauchemars.

- Je vais monter la voir, dit le médecin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il redescend songeur c'est le père de Momiji qui demande inquiet :

- çà s'est aggravé ?

Songeur le médecin répond :

- Non au contraire, elle s'est calmé et la fièvre est totalement tombée.

Tout à coup entre dans la salle Shiguré il dit :

- Il était temps que cet orage dégage ! je suis certain que je sens le chien mouillé !

Les autres le regardent étonné puis ils jettent tous en même temps un il dehors et constatent effectivement qu'il ne pleut plus. Il apparaît sortie de nulle part, tel un fantôme des sorti des ténèbres : la lune. Et malgré la clarté tout à coup revenue la lune semble plus présente que jamais. Personne ne dit rien étonné par ce virement de situation.

Je m'éveille à ce moment là, j'ai l'impression étrange d'avoir fait un cauchemar. Je ne connais pas cette chambre. Je me lève le pas maladroit, j'en oublie même mon entorse et du coup ma cheville lâche et si je ne m'étais pas rattrapé in extremis à la chaise du bureau je serais tombée lourdement sur le sol.   
Miraculeusement je n'ai pas fait le moindre bruit. Une fois sur le bureau je constate des cahier de cours au nom d'Hatori et la classe 4ème D j'en conclue que je suis dans sa chambre. Beaucoup de questions se bousculent alors dans ma tête notamment comment je me suis retrouvé là et ce qui s'est passé.  
La chaise attire mon attention et je vois mes habits posés, rapidement je m'habille, je constate alors qu'on m'avait passé un t-shirt trop grand pour moi. Je me demande alors si ils vont me parler de mes marques me questionner.  
Intérieurement j'espère qu'Hatori n'est pas au courant.

Je descends doucement les marches de l'escalier en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur ma cheville qui bizarrement aujourd'hui me fait souffrir. Je sens que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie, comme si j'avais fait une de mes crises Malheureusement quand c'est le cas, je ne m'en souviens jamais je ne sais, ni ce qui se passe, ni ce que je fais pendant ces moments là mais j'ai par moment des flash qui me sont comme étranger, venant peut-être de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui me ressemble.   
Une fois en bas, personne ne m'a encore vue, ils semblent tous absorbés par le ciel je suis un peu dubitative devant une telle concentration de leur part. Mes béquilles sont près de l'escaliers je vais pour les prendre quand ma main tremble pour aucune raison précise et le fait de les avoir frôlée les fait tomber avec perte et fracas entraînant dans leur chute un vase avec des fleurs dedans.  
Ils sursautent tous les quatre, ils me regardent comme si j'étais un fantôme.  
Je me baisse maladroitement pour ramasser les morceaux et je répète tout bas comme en transe :  
- j'ai pas fait exprès, pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès, pardon. 

Je répète cette phrase un nombre incessant, tout en ramassant les morceaux par terre d'un seul coup j'entends :

- Mélina !

Je sursaute instinctivement je mets mes bras dessus de la tête pour me protéger.

En fait, c'était la voix du médecin qui voulait que je sorte de ma transe car j'étais en train de m'écorcher les doigts avec les morceaux du vase, il est surpris par ma réaction. Ils observent. Hatori s'avance et s'accroupit et me secoue, son père lui demande de faire plus doucement. Moi je suis loin et je ne fais qu'observer, c'est étrange j'ai l'impression qu'Hatori est représenté par un animal, un hippocampe   
Hatori continue jusqu'à ce que mes yeux redeviennent normal. Il me demande :

- Tu croyais que mon père allait te frapper ? il n'a jamais lever la main sur moi.

- De quoi tu parles ? je lui demande incrédule.

Ils m'observent sans dire mot et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils m'observent comme çà. Shiguré me demande :

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? tu nous a fait une belle frayeur à tous.

Je l'ignore délibérément.  
Tout à coup je regarde mes mains et je dis d'un air lointain :

- Je saigne

Le médecin qui avait complètement çà regarde mes mains et dit :

- ce n'est pas bien grave.

- les blessure de cette enfant, ne se limitent pas à des blessures physiques, il va falloir faire très attention à chacun de nos faits et gestes pense t'il inquiet. J'espère qu'Akito n'a pas pour objectif de la briser

- Docteur çà ne va pas bien ? je lui demande doucement.

Il sursaute un peu et me dit en souriant :

- Non ce n'est rien. 

Il m'aide a me relever et me dit :

- Attention je vais te porter mais tout ira bien

Il me soulève, je commence à trembler, et mes yeux vont d'un point A imaginaire à un point b tout aussi imaginaire. Il me pose le plus vite possible dans un grand fauteuil dans lequel je m'enfonce. Au bout de quelques seconde mes yeux redeviennent normaux.

  
Shiguré tente encore une nouvelle tentative de discussion je l'ignore complètement il me demande :

- Tu me fais la tête ?

J'acquiesce sans même lui adresser la parole.   
Une demi-heure plus tard nous partons pour rentrer " chez moi " enfin chez Momiji et ses parents.

Le reste de la semaine s'est passé assez lentement. A plusieurs reprise Hatori est venu me proposer de venir me promener et je refusais systématiquement de peur de rencontrer Shiguré

  
Une semaine et demi plus tard

Une fois mon plâtre enlevé, je recouvre d'une certaine manière ma liberté   
J'en profite pour faire le tour du propriétaire en espérant ne pas me perdre ce qui est un peu plus délicat vu la taille de la résidence et le nombre de maisons identiques s'y trouvant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure bien évidemment je me perds ! je flâne à droite et a gauche en espérant retrouver mon chemin mais rien à faire tout se ressemble énormément. Tout à coup deux chiens se dirigent vers moi ils ont pas l'air gentil et montrent les crocs. Je recule d'un pas hésitant car je ne suis pas une amie des chiens  
Je recule d'un pas mais je glisse et je tombe sur les fesses. C'est alors que Shiguré surgit de nul part d'un coup de regard aux chiens ils s'en vont sans demander leur reste. Je reste incrédule. Il se retourne et me demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu es loin de ta maison

- Pour être franche je me suis perdue.

- Je vais rester sérieux se dit Shiguré à lui même, comme çà je vais pouvoir m'excuser et peut-être qu'elle arrêtera de m'éviter

Rester sérieux plus de deux minutes lui demande beaucoup, beaucoup d'énergie et surtout de volonté.

Il me tend une main que je saisie malgré une certaine appréhension.  
Je soupire de soulagement à l'idée que je ne me sois fait mal nulle part. Je le suis et puis à un moment il me dit :

- Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir taquiné dès ton arrivée mais c'est dans ma nature de charrier les gens.

Je réfléchis puis je dis :

- Excuses acceptées

Comme pour me montrer à nouveau sa vrai nature il me dit :

- Mais tu avoueras que tu n'es pas très formée.

Je grogne avant de lui courir après pour le frapper

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5**  


  
Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas envoyez moi un mail à chibiusa@ifrance.com 

retour suite


	6. la saint valentin

Titre : Raison d'exister  
Auteur : Petite Lady  
  
Chibiusa@ifrance.com  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartienne pas !Mais Mélina, Jack,  
  
Hélène et compagnie oui, alors pas touche ! Sinon ....  
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fan fiction se passe dans le passé, Momiji est alors âgé de 2 ans  
  
et Hatori de 14 (pour les autres faites le calcul ^^")  
  
Chapitre 6 : la Saint-Valentin.  
  
Nous sommes le 13 février, j'habite avec Momiji depuis exactement vingt trois jours et de ma propre initiative et après leur avoir demander leur accord j'appelle les parents de Momiji Otôsan et Okasân.  
  
Mélina Chan ?  
  
Oui Okasân dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
Sais tu ce que sont les Onigiris ?  
  
Ce sont des boulettes de riz non ?  
  
Exact. Sais-tu les faire ?  
  
Non, la seule chose que je sais faire c'est les manger.  
  
Hi, hi, hi.  
  
Mais je sais cuisiner plein d'autres choses.  
  
Comme quoi ?  
  
Spaghettis à la bolognaise, gratin dauphinois, pizza, omelettes, et plein d'autres choses.  
  
Oh tu sais en cuisiner des plats. C'est de la cuisine française ?  
  
Entre autre, il y a aussi de la cuisine italienne. Mon plat préféré c'est les lasagnes.  
  
Et tu c'est les faire ?  
  
Je connais la recette mais j'ai jamais essayer un peu délicat à faire.  
  
On essaiera ensemble un jour si tu veux comme çà je pourrais t'aider.  
  
Génial ! Au fait c'est bientôt la St-Valentin. j'ai entendue dire que la tradition était différente de celle de l'Europe.  
  
Quelle est celle de l'Europe ?  
  
Et bien ce sont les filles qui offrent des chocolats à leur petits amis. Si j'ai bien compris au Japon il faut en offrir à tout ceux qui nous tiennent à c?ur ?  
  
C'est exact.  
  
Je pourrais utiliser votre cuisine Okasân ?  
  
Bien entendue, tu voudras que je t'aide ?  
  
J'aimerais essayer toute seule mais si j'y arrive pas je pourrais toujours vous demander de m'aider n'est ce pas ?  
  
Tout à coup entre le petit Momiji qui avance d'un air joyeux en direction de nous et il dit : maman ! Dediiii !  
  
Sa mère semble excédée elle lui lance :  
  
sors de là ! je ne veux pas te voir Momiji SORS DE LA JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR.  
  
Le petit garçon cesse nette ces exaltations joyeuses pour faire un visage tout triste. Je décide d'intervenir et je dis :  
  
Okasân. Je vais aller jouer avec Momiji. Appelez moi si je dois vous aider.  
  
Non çà va Mélina dit-elle tout à coup plus calme. Le riz est presque cuit, une fois cuit il faut mettre un peu de vinaigre de riz et ensuite laisser reposer jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse faire des boulettes. Je t'appellerais quand ce sera refroidit.  
  
D'accord. Je vais aller chez Hatori avec Momiji.  
  
Très bien.  
  
Jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais posé de questions sur la raison de cette hystérie envers son fils. Voilà 20 jours que je vis ici et je me sens à présent assez à l'aise. Il y a plusieurs chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi doit on agir selon les volontés d'Akito ? pourquoi la mère de Momiji réagit elle de cette manière face à lui ? et enfin pourquoi sont ils tant persuadé que j'appartient à leur famille ? Tante Elise a dit qu'elle connaissait mes parents et qu'elle était partie à leur recherche c'est pour çà que je me suis retrouvé chez Jack. Et comme ils ont pas réussit à trouver Tante Elise et bien ils n'ont rien pu faire contre les avocats des Soma. Çà aurait été trop d'argent dépenser pour un jeu de ping-pong devant les juges, j'ai préféré me résigner à partir pour le bien de tous. sauf peut- être pour moi. Une main tire sur ma jupe longue, je sors de mes réflexions et je me baisse pour prendre Momiji dans les bras.  
  
On y va Miji ?  
  
Oh vi !!  
  
Nous, nous dirigeons vers la maison d'Hatori quand tout à coup devant moi surgit :  
  
Ah Ah ah ! Bonjour jeune demoiselle ! laissez moi vous prendre dans mes bras pour vous faire un gros câlin.  
  
Non sans façon Aya ! ne t'approche pas de moi si non je hurle !  
  
Et pourquoi je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras ?  
  
Parce que tu me fais penser à un serpent ! toujours sifflant et surgissant n'importe ou.  
  
Aya déglutit un peu à ces paroles.  
  
~ aurait elle devinée ce que je suis ?  
  
Il n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin quand :  
  
Mélina Chan !  
  
A l'entente de cette voix, je fais non de la tête et je me désespère toute seule.  
  
~ comment font-ils pour me trouver chaque fois que je fais un pas dehors. je les attire ?  
  
Dis Shi-chan ! tu serais pas un chien par hasard ?  
  
Ils avalent tout les deux leur salives. Et avec la grosse goutte de sueur sur le front il me demande :  
  
Pourquoi tu me dis çà ?  
  
Car j'avais l'habitude en Angleterre d'attirer les chiens. Ils venaient directement vers moi car ils sentaient que j'avais peur d'eux. Je déteste les chiens et les serpents.  
  
Mais non voyons, c'est vrai que je suis du signe du chien mais je t'assure que si j'apparais toujours devant toi c'est juste pour t'embêter.  
  
Baka lui dis-je avant de les dépasser et de frapper à la porte de la maison d'Hatori.  
  
Entrez ! dit une voix.  
  
Je m'exécute. Une fois tout les quatre installés je demande :  
  
Vous aimes les chocolats ? ou vous préférez les bonbons ?  
  
Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question ? demandent t'ils tous en même temps.  
  
Secret ! Répondez s'il vous plait.  
  
J'aime tout moi ! ma douce enfant aux yeux bleus me répond Shiguré.  
  
Shiguré intervient Hatori, je te signale que Mélina a les yeux verts.  
  
Je sais ! mais çà fait plus romantique comme çà.  
  
Je suis désabusée je dis juste assez bas :  
  
Baka.  
  
Moi ce sont les bonbons à la fraise Ah ! Ah ! Ah !  
  
Et toi Ha Chan ? tu aimes quoi ?  
  
J'ai une préférence pour les chocolats.  
  
Donc ce sera des chocolats pour tout le monde dis-je joyeusement.  
  
Moi je voulais des bonbons à la Fraise ?  
  
J'ai fait à la majorité !  
  
Shiguré a dit qu'il aimait les deux n'est ce pas Hatori ?  
  
Comme d'entre vous trois c'est Hatori que je préfère et bien sa voix compte pour deux !  
  
~ Je suis méchante, mais c'est juste pour les taquiner ! chacun aura ceux qu'il aime le plus, le plus amusant est de les voir s'affoler.  
  
Je suis pas ton préféré ? me demande Shiguré avec les yeux pleins de larmes.  
  
Certainement pas ! Et puis mon préféré c'est aucun de vous trois ! c'est Momiji.  
  
Le petit garçon qui était blottit dans les bras de Mélina se relève un peu quand il entend son prénom et il regarde les personnes présentes avec des points d'interrogations dans le regard avant de me regarder moi.  
  
Oui Momiji ! tu es mon préférer car tu es le seul que je peux prendre dans mes bras.  
  
Shiguré et Ayamé s'approchent dangereusement de moi.  
  
~ Est-ce que j'ai dis quelques chose qui ait pu les tromper sur mes  
intentions ?  
  
Hatori s'il te plait, tu peux leur dire de s'éloigner dis-je avec une voix très tendue.  
  
Shiguré ! Ayamé ! arrêtez !  
  
Mais c'est elle qui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait prendre dans ses bras que Momiji alors on voulait lui proposer de nous prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Le jour ou je réussirais à prendre un garçon dans mes bras sans éprouver un profond mal être je vous inviterais au restaurant ! Cela dit les deux fois ou je me suis retrouvée dans les bras d'Hatori, je me sentais pas trop mal.  
  
Momiji ?  
  
Le petit garçon lève la tête, ses yeux pleins de fatigue, il était sur le  
point de s'endormir.  
  
Papa ! dit-il tout à coup parfaitement réveillé en tendant les bras.  
  
Allez viens mon grand, c'est l'heure de manger. Je te remercie de t'en occuper autant Mélina Chan.  
  
Oh ce n'est rien Otto San il est très gentils et attachant. Pourrais-je vous poser une question ?  
  
Oui bien sure, laquelle est-ce ?  
  
Hum, comment dire. çà fait environ trois semaines que je suis là, et je me disais que ce serait bien que j'aille à l'école non ?  
  
Apparemment soulagé par la question il me répond :  
  
Je vais en parler avec le chef de famille en rentrant ce soir d'accord ?  
  
Génial.  
  
Il va pour partir avec Momiji quand je me souviens d'une question qui me trotte depuis un moment.  
  
J'ai une autre question s'il vous plait Otto-San.  
  
Oui laquelle Mélina ?  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi quoi ?  
  
Pourquoi Oka-San rejette t'elle autant Momiji que çà ? C'est son fils non ? C'est vrai quoi, depuis que je suis ici, je constate qu'a chaque fois que Momiji veut aller dans ses bras soit elle le repousse violemment soit elle se met à hurler. Pourquoi ? Avec moi elle ne fait rien de tout çà pourtant je ne suis pas sa fille. pourquoi.  
  
Ils savaient tous qu'à un moment donné je poserais cette question, ils le savaient.  
  
C'est en fait tout simple. Momiji est différent des autres enfants, et il ne correspond à ce qu'intérieurement elle se faisait avant d'avoir Momiji.  
  
C'est de l'égoïsme donc ?  
  
.  
  
Parce que son enfant est différent de ce qu'elle voulait initialement. elle le rejette ? elle lui refuse son amour parce qu'il est différent. Et bien si c'est comme çà. Moi je ne laisserais jamais tomber Momiji. Même si il se révèle que je ne suis pas une Sôma contrairement à ce que vous semblez le penser tous. Et bien il pourra toujours me joindre je serais toujours sa grande-s?ur quoi qu'il arrive. pour que si un jour il est vraiment triste il se dise que je serais là et qu'il a une raison d'exister.  
  
Ils sont déboussoler, Otto-San qui porte Momiji s'abaisse à ma hauteur et il me demande inquiet :  
  
Dis moi Mélina. Est ce que tu as une raison d'exister toi ?  
  
Je baisse la tête et je ne réponds pas. Et je fais un vague signe de la main aux garçons pour leur indiquer que je m'en vais et je sors par la porte.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard c'est Hatori qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi près du grand cerisier qui se trouve au centrer du manoir.  
  
Mélina est ce que çà va ?  
  
Oui. ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.  
  
Bien sure que l'on s'inquiète pour toi. C'est normal. Tu n'as pas manger du coup.  
  
Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
Il faut pourtant que tu manges.  
  
Je devais faire à manger avec Oka San j'ai oublié.  
  
Elle a dit que c'était pas grave. Tu apprendras à faire les Onigiris la prochaine fois.  
  
Quelle heure est-t-il ?  
  
16h30  
  
Tu avais cours cet après-midi non ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Tu as manqué ?  
  
Juste la dernière heure. je m'inquiétais pour toi. J'aime pas quand tu réagis comme çà.  
  
Je suis désolée.  
  
Viens là.  
  
Il attire ma tête contre lui pour me faire un petit câlin très maladroit mais sincère, je sais qu'il le fait parce que je ne suis pas bien et qu'il veut me conseiller. C'est câlin comme il y 'en a entre les frères et s?urs quand ceci s'entendent très bien. Tout à coup je suis absente, cette sensation de sécurité me rappelle quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qui peut bien me faire partager un tel sentiment fraternel au point d'en être fusionnel ? C'est. Tout à coup je sors de ma rêverie en sursaut, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion :  
  
Faut que je fasse des courses !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Je dois faire des courses pour mes surprises ! Tu m'accompagnes ?  
  
Tu veux qu'on aille à la supérette qui est au manoir ?  
  
Non fis-je de la tête. Il me faut des produits spécifiques qui ne sont pas ici. Je suis désolée de t'embêter mais moi si je demande à sortir on va me dire non alors que si je suis avec toi çà devrait aller non ?  
  
Il réfléchit un instant puis dit :  
  
Ok on y va mais vite. Je dois juste demander à mon père de nous accompagner d'accord comme çà on ne nous disputera pas.  
  
D'accord.  
  
Attends moi ici on arrive.  
  
Mais ton père risque d'être occupé ?  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Attends moi  
  
En effet, dix minutes plus tard le docteur et son fils arrivent.  
  
En route joyeuse troupe annonce t'il un sourire immense aux lèvres.  
  
Grosse goutte de sueur sur le front d'Hatori et le mien.  
  
Devant le magasin.  
  
Nous descendons de la limousine noire. Moi qui n'avait encore jamais vue Tokyo d'après le peu de souvenirs que j'ai. Tout es lumière il fait froid on est encore en février. La pénombre règne déjà et les lumière illumine de partout. Il y a très peu de passants. Les immeubles sont d'une hauteur ! je suis impressionner par ce gigantisme de cette ville. L'infiniment petit dans l'infiniment grand et savoir que l'univers représente pour cette ville l'infiniment grand alors que moi rien que par rapport à cet immeuble qui fait certainement une trentaine d'étages je suis comment un microbe me donne le tournis.  
  
Hatori m'observe avec attention.  
  
On y va ? me demande doucement le docteur.  
  
Selon moi on avait dut le mettre au courant pour ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Une fois entrer, il me demande :  
  
De quoi avais-tu besoin ? De çà dis-je en démontrant quelques chose.  
  
Ils paraissent étonnés et il me suivent dans le dédalle de rayons. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux chargés d'un panier de course chacun. Ils se demandent ce que je vais faire avec çà. Je finis par prendre les feuilles transparente comme pour entourer les bouquets. En parlant de bouquet je me dirige en direction du fleuriste. J'en ressort avec les bras charger d'?illet. Ils me regardent étonnés.  
  
~ c'est sur qu'elle pouvait pas trouver tout çà au manoir mais que va t'elle faire de tout çà se dit Hatori  
  
Je vois le rayon des scolaires. Et je bave quasiment sur une offre spécial proposant une pochette de dessin A3 avec tout le matériel pour faire des portraits au crayon.  
  
Je m'en éloigne et je retourne vers le médecin et son fils. Je leur dis :  
  
çà y est j'ai tout ce qui me faut.  
  
C'est quoi que tu regardais là bas ?  
  
Çà c'est rien.  
  
C'est pas rien puisque tu bavais dessus.  
  
Je fais une grimace et je dis :  
  
J'adore dessiner, c pour çà que je m'extase devant du bon matériel. C'est tout.  
  
Une fois tout les articles passés, la facture s'annonce salée mais je ne perds pas mes moyens comme si dépenser cette somme m'était « égale » ou plutôt comme si je pouvais me permettre une telle dépense. Je sors une carte visa internationale.  
  
Ou l'as tu eu Mélina Chan me demande le Médecin.  
  
C'est Jack il m'a ouvert un compte en Angleterre et il a dit qu'il me mettrait mon argent de poche dessus. Tante Elise aussi à dit qu'elle ferait un versement dessus jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes parents.  
  
Et combien ils mettent sur ton compte ?  
  
Heu je crois qu'ils mettent tout les deux en tout quelque chose comme 20 00 £ (cf : 1 £~10 FF ~ 1E50) par mois.  
  
Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de sous.  
  
Je suis sans parent, cela ne signifie pas que je suis sans argent. D'autre part ce sont des prêts. Je les rembourserais plus tard même si ils ne le veulent pas.  
  
Une fois rentrés, il est 18h30 , je les remercie, ils emmènent tout çà dans la cuisine d'Oka San et sous les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde. Je mets tout le monde à la porte de la cuisine. A l'exception de Momiji que j'installe dans la chaise haute car il faisait un caprice et ce serait mit à pleurer. Je mets vite mes fleurs d'?illets dans un vase remplie d'eau pour qu'elles ne se défraîchissent pas. Je me mets le tablier d'Oka San même si j'ai l'air ridicule avec car il fait trois fois ma taille. Je retrousse mes manches et à l'attaque. Je m'occupe tout d'abord du repas du soir pour me faire pardonner. Je leur prépare une tarte à la tomate à l'aide d'une pâte feuilleté, de la moutarde de Dijon, du Comté, les tomates (évidemment), et la mixture comme je l'appelle composée de concentré de tomate, huile d'olive, ail, herbes de Provence et c'est tout car j'ai pas trouvé les autres ingrédient dans le magasin mais çà devrait être bon. Pendant que four chauffe je m'adonne aux chocolats. Je vais utiliser pour leur forme des barquettes de glaçons, j'avais réussi à en réquisitionner 12 aine en tout et c'est le nombre qu'il me fallait. Je fais couler le chocolat fondu dedans et je le met dans le congélateur d'Oka San, d'ailleurs ce qui tombait bien c'était que le congélateur se trouvait en bas du frigo et non pas en haut comme d'habitude ce qui m'a arranger. Après j'ai appeler Oka San pour qu'elle mette ma tarte dans le four ainsi que le gâteau au chocolat.  
  
Ils ne dirent rien sur le repas du soir, c'était nouveau pour eux mais ils ont appréciait cette cuisine européenne.  
  
Le lendemain : le 14 février  
  
Je me lève de bonheur pour voir ce que donnent mes chocolats. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en piocher dans ma barquette et oui je m'en suis quand même fait ! j'adore les chocolats et c'est de la pure gourmandise. Délicieux. Je finis ma préparation avec le papier transparent acheter la veille en mettant les chocolats à l'intérieur, une fois tous installés j'utilise les ruban pour maintenir de chaque fermement le papier pour en faire une papillote et grâce à des autocollants que j'avais trouvé au magasin je leur met chacun d'entre eux un animal différent. J'en ai trouvé de toute sorte et de toute forme : chien, serpent, hippocampe, lapin, chat, souris etc. Dans la papillote pour Ayamé je lui fais la même présentation mais je glisse dedans à la place des chocolats des bonbons. Et pour Shiguré je fais moitié chocolats moitié bonbons. J'en fais un pour tout ceux que je connais et comme je sais que je vais rencontré une nouvelle fois le chef de famille tout à l'heure je lui en fais également même si je ne suis pas sure de l'effet que cela produira.  
  
Une fois les paquets prêts la distribution peu commencer il est 9h30 on est samedi. Je mets tout çà dans un carton et je m'en vais avec évidemment je n'oublies pas d'en laisser dans l'assiette d'Oka San, d'Otto San. J'ai décidé que pour Momiji ce serait des chamalos. Je vais d'abord chez Ayamé, je vois que les volets de sa chambre sont toujours fermé je met le paquet dans la boite aux lettre avec une étiquette « Ayamé » et un autre au nom de « Yuki » qui contient également des chamalos. Ensuite direction la maison des parents de Shiguré encore une fois les volets sont fermés, je dispose donc dans sa boite aux lettres son petit paquet. Après être passé partout ailleurs il me reste plus que 5 paquets, je passe d'abord au Dojo pour le donner au professeur Kazuma même si je ne le connais pas bien, il m'a demandé de venir le voir quand il m'a croisé la dernière fois au manoir.  
  
Monsieur Kazuma ?  
  
Oh c'est toi Mélina San entre donc.  
  
Je ne vous dérange pas ? je vous ai pas réveillée au moins.  
  
Non, non. Viens t'asseoir.  
  
Une fois installée il me dit :  
  
Tu possède une sacré force et vue ton enfance, je voudrais t'apprendre à la maîtriser.  
  
Maîtriser ma force ? mais mes bras c de la guimauve.  
  
Hi hi hi. Oh je suis certains que tu as plus de force que çà. Et t'entraîner avec moi pourrait certainement t'aider à la canaliser et t'apprendre à t'en servir que quand tu as besoin.  
  
Je veux bien ! Tenez au faite voici des chocolats pour la St Valentin.  
  
Oh mais fallait pas.  
  
Çà me fait plaisir vraiment. Faites attentions il faut les maintenir à une température assez basse. Puis-je y aller je dois encore voir Kyo Kun et Hatori San pour leur donner les leurs. En plus après j'ai rendez vous avec Akito. Je dois lui demander à aller à l'école. J'aimerais une école mixte.  
  
Il va certainement refuser l'école mixte.  
  
Pourquoi ? moi j'aime pas les école ou y'a que des filles, les filles sont des véritables pimbêches.  
  
Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.  
  
Au revoir professeur et à bientôt.  
  
Ensuite je sonne à la porte de la maison de Kyo Kun. C'est sa mère qui m'ouvre.  
  
Bonjour Madame. Puis-je entrer un moment ?  
  
Tu n'as pas peur de nous ?  
  
Pourquoi j'aurais honte ? nous sommes le jour de la saint valentin et je suis venue apporter des chamalos à Kyo.  
  
Entre je t'en pris.  
  
Bonjour Kyo, comment vas tu ? (aucune réponse) tient je t'ai apporter des bonbons.  
  
Va t'en tu as peur de moi.  
  
Peur de toi et pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi d'abord ?  
  
Parce que je suis, je suis différents, je suis un monstre dit il du haut de ses trois ans et demi.  
  
Ecoute Kyo Kun tout le monde est différents et parfois c'est un avantage comme çà peut être un inconvénient. Est ce que tu te trouves monstrueux. Est ce que toi tu aurais peur de toi ? Tu sais je crois que l'apparence n'a que peu d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est ce que l'on a dans le c?ur et surtout c'est ce que l'on pense de soi. Il ne faut surtout pas se regarder à travers les yeux des autres mais à travers ses propres yeux. Moi je te trouve très mignon. Tu as deux yeux, un nez une bouche, des cheveux, deux mains deux pieds. Et voilà tout.  
  
Les larmes aux yeux il se jette dans mes bras, je récupère mon équilibre de justesse.  
  
Tiens Kyo, c'est pour toi ce sont des chamalos tu aimes çà ?  
  
J'ai encore jamais gouttés.  
  
Tiens prends en un. Alors ?  
  
C'est très bon. Merci.  
  
En sortant de sa maison, je me demande bien pourquoi il se dit être un monstre.  
  
~ Bon, je dois pas traîner il me reste encore Hatori à voir ! ensuite je donne ses chamalos à Momiji et après je me prépare pour aller voir le chef de famillle.  
  
Je frappe à la porte de chez Hatori. Il m'ouvre l'air pas très bien réveillé.  
  
Je suis désolée de te déranger, tient c'est pour la St valentin.  
  
C'est pour qui les deux derniers.  
  
Y'a celui de Momiji, et y'en a un pour Akito San je dois le voir dans une heure.  
  
A ces paroles j'ai cru apercevoir de la peur dans le regard d'Hatori.  
  
Il te veut quoi ?  
  
Je veux aller à l'école et il veut me parler de çà.  
  
Bon tu peux m'attendre je vais t'accompagner là-bas.  
  
Tu es sure ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Une fois prêt il revient et nous sortons. Après une visite rapide pour déposer les Chamalos de Momiji.  
  
Chez Akito  
  
Tu es ponctuelle Mélina San c'est bien. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?  
  
Oui j'aurais voulu que vous m'autorisiez à aller à l'école.  
  
Et bien c'est accorder tu iras dans une école de jeune fille non loin du manoir.  
  
Sauf votre respect, j'aurais préférer une école mixte.  
  
Ce sera une école de filles il n'y a pas à discuter.  
  
Je crois au contraire, que je serais mieux dans une école mixte, j'ai jamais été dans une école de jeune filles et je préfèrerais.  
  
J'ai dis que ce sera une école de Jeune fille voilà tout ! cria Akito.  
  
Je veux aller dans une école mixte dis-je avec une assurance que j'étais loin d'avoir en réalité.  
  
J'ai dis non répond excédés Akito  
  
Et moi je vous dis que je veux y aller !  
  
Akito s'approche méchamment de moi étrangement je n'ai pas peur. Il lève la main très haut et.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Je sais, je sais je suis une sadique ! Zahne me l'a déjà dit ( sur Aim ^^ !  
  
Tant pis, en fait c'est pas pour méchanceté mais c'est parce que je dois quand même développer un peu le chapitre 11 qui n'aurais pas bcp d'intérêt si je ne laissait pas cette partie dedans. Pour tout commentaire c'es chibiusa@ifrance.com et à bientôt dans le chapitre 7 


	7. La sainte Mathilde

Titre : Raison d'exister  
Auteur : Petite Lady  
  
Chibiusa@ifrance.com  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartienne pas !Mais Mélina, Jack,  
  
Hélène et compagnie oui, alors pas touche ! Sinon ....  
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fan fiction se passe dans le passé, Momiji est alors âgé de 2 ans  
  
et Hatori de 14 (pour les autres faites le calcul ^^") Il est possible que ce chapitre choque ! donc je vous préviens ^^ âme sensibles s'abstenir !  
  
Chapitre 7 : La Sainte Mathilde  
  
Je suis à l'hôpital, quelques jours se sont passé depuis ma visite chez Akito, Hatori vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. Dans son regard je vois une immense tristesse. D'une voix hésitante il me demande :  
  
Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mais je. je suis désolé.  
  
J'ai du mal à parler, mais j'arrive tout de même à lui demander de s'approcher.  
  
Assied toi sur le lit, là voilà.  
  
Je me mets alors dans ses bras malgré les douleurs aiguës qui m'envahissent. Je lui dis :  
  
Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. si non il t'aurait blessé et je me serais rendue responsable de tes blessures.  
  
Moi je me rends responsable.  
  
Chut. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était si fort. c'est de ma faute. Tu n'y ais pour rien réussis-je à lui dire avant de m'endormir sous la puissance des calmants contre la douleur.  
  
Entre alors dans la chambre le père d'Hatori et le père de Momiji. Moi je suis déjà a des années lumières d'eux.  
  
Alors ? demande Hatori qui m'a toujours dans les bras.  
  
Doucement son père l'aide à se dégager pour me remettre correctement dans le lit.  
  
Visiblement elle ne t'en veut pas.  
  
Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute que je n'avais rien à me reprocher pourtant j'étais là et j'étais terrorisé je n'ai pas réussis à bouger et quand enfin j'ai réussis elle baignait déjà dans son sang contre le mur. je suis un faible.  
  
Son père pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils. Il est conscient de la culpabilité de ce dernier et malheureusement il n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer.  
  
Hatori.  
  
Oui ?  
  
Il faudra que tu aides Mélina.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Les blessures de Mélina sont très profonde. Elle va sans doute perdre l'usage de son bras gauche ou il risque d'être très difficile pour elle de l'utiliser. Et elle va boiter.  
  
Non ! ce n'est pas possible elle n'a que 9 ans et par ma faute.  
  
Le docteur continue malgré tout :  
  
il est étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas plus de séquelle que çà. Je suis même étonné qu'elle soit encore en vie.  
  
Maintenant une profonde détresse envahit Hatori, il est conscient que si il avait réussis à dissuader Mélina de vouloir entrer dans une école mixte ou si je l'avais prévenue de la brutalité d'Akito rien ne serait certainement arrivé. Je m'éveillais un instant pour lui dire :  
  
Avec des « si » on refait le monde. Çà ne sert à rien de ruminer. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé voilà tout. Ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être défait. Mais je te promets que je vais récupérer l'usage de mon bras et que je ne souffrirais pas de ma jambe. Au fait docteur, qu'est ce que j'ai exactement à la jambe ?  
  
En fait tu as perdu un morceau d'os. et tu as donc un espace entre les deux parties de ton os au niveau de ta cuisse. On t'a posé une atèle dessus, mais il est à craindre que tu doive la garder à vie.  
  
Je vois.  
  
Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcer pendant un petit moment, le docteur s'étonnait de la franchise avec laquelle il m'avait parler alors que ses mots étaient difficile à entendre pour une enfant de mon âge. Cependant il s'était laissé avoir par ma maturité précoce et cette expression qui dit « je ne veux pas qu'on me mente ». Et en effet, je préférais être prévenue dès le début des conséquences de mes actions puériles.  
  
Mélina Chan me dit Otto San. Tu sais tu peux pleurer apprendre de telles nouvelles t'autorise plutôt deux fois qu'une à pleurer.  
  
Cela ne m'avancerais à rien. D'autre part je ne sais pas « pleurer » j'en suis incapable. De plus, je ne laisserais jamais des médecins dire que je serais incapable de faire telle ou telle chose. D'ailleurs mon seul objectif jusqu'à présent est de leur prouver que je ne mourrais pas quand ils disent que je serais susceptible de mourir, donc aucun d'entre eux ne me dira que je peux ou ne peux pas me servir de mon bras ou que je boiterais, çà je vous le garanti. Une question docteur.  
  
Oui ?  
  
Quand est ce que je peux rentrer ?  
  
Ils se regardent, je sais qu'ils ont quelques chose à me dire, ils ont l'air de craindre quelque chose. Ils ont peur qu'il m'arrive c'est çà le problème et quand je pose la question fatidique :  
  
De quoi avez vous peur ?  
  
Ils se regardent a nouveau, j'ai le pressentiment que mon devenir ne leur fasse peur. Je décide d'insister.  
  
Qu'y a t'il ?  
  
C'est Otto San qui rompt le silence en disant :  
  
Akito refuse pour le moment que tu rentres vivre chez moi.  
  
Et ou je vais vivre alors ?  
  
J'avais déjà connu l'orphelinat je pouvais y retourner çà ne me fait pas peur. La cruautée des enfants entre eux ne m'atteignaient pas réellement, pourtant je préfèrerais trouver une autre solution.  
  
Et bien Akito te propose une chambre dans sa maison.  
  
Je le regardais avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. J'étais certaine que ce n'était sans doute pas pour des traitements de faveurs.  
  
Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix n'est ce pas ?  
  
Non en effet dit à regret Otto San.  
  
Je peux te faire rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital si tu veux me propose le père d'Hatori.  
  
Je fais un signe de négation.  
  
Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici plus que nécessaire.  
  
Tu es sure me demande Hatori inquiet.  
  
Certaine.  
  
Je t'ai ramené tes chocolats.  
  
Pour quoi faire ? ils étaient si mauvais que çà ?  
  
Je ne les ai pas gouttés.  
  
Tu me fais de la peine alors.  
  
Mais.  
  
Je te les ai offerts si tu me les rends c'est que tu ne les aimes pas.  
  
Désolé. c'est juste que je ne crois pas être digne de les manger.  
  
Tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises s'il te plait. Tu es mon ami et je t'ai offert des chocolats. Si tu ne les mange pas c'est que tu ne veux plus être mon ami. S'il vous plait maintenant laissez moi.  
  
A contre c?ur Hatori suit son père et Otto San. Je m'endors et je fais des rêves étrange ou je me retrouve dans une sorte de chambre avec des barreaux. Et puis je vois Akito qui s'approche de moi et qui me parle. Il approche une sorte de chaine et je me réveille en sursaut. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai plus dormis que je ne l'aurais voulu. En effet nous sommes déjà le lendemain et en tournant la tête je constate qu'Hatori est là et qu'il s'est endormis sur la chaise, la boite de chocolat qu'il avait laissé la veille sur les genoux, je vois alors qu'elle n'en contient plus qu'un. Je me relève et ignorant l'attirail que l'on m'a mis pour immobiliser ma jambes blessée et surtout pour que l'os puisse se reformer. Je me résigne à m'assoire dans le fauteuil roulant avec difficulté. Et je me dirige vers le placard ou je réussis à récupérer un pull que j'enfile et a passer mon cycliste habituel. Ensuite je m'approche d'Hatori et lui pique son dernier chocolat que je laisse fondre dans ma bouche. Puis je frôle la main d'Hatori qui se réveil en sursaut je lui dis :  
  
Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ?  
  
Mélina.  
  
J'ai vue que tu avais finalement manger les chocolats, comment ils étaient ?  
  
Très bons. Que fais tu debout ?  
  
J'avais besoin de bouger un peu.  
  
Ce n'est pas évident je suppose.  
  
J'ai eu un peu de mal.  
  
Comment va ta jambe et ton bras ? demande t'il inquiet.  
  
Çà va, mon bras j'arrive à le bouger regarde.  
  
Je saisie le verre mais malheureusement alors que j'étais en train de l'amener a moi il glisse de ma main et va s'éclater par terre.  
  
Bon j'ai un peu d'entraînement à prendre mais çà va aller. Je te promets que je vais réussire à le récupérer à cent pour cent et même plus.  
  
Je vois qu'il reste sceptique. Je lui saisi alors la main de ma main gauche et doucement mais sûrement je réussis à amener sa main vers mon autre main et je lui dis :  
  
Tu vois, un peu de concentration et j'arrive a faire ce que je veux.  
  
Et ta jambe ?  
  
Çà c'est autre chose, mais je suis sure que j'arriverais à guérir très bien.  
  
Ce que j'essayais de faire c'était plus pour lui remonter le moral je sais très bien qu'il culpabilise et qu'il s'en veut. J'ai trouvé çà étrange qu'il ait peur d'Akito qui est beaucoup plus jeune que lui, il y a quelque chose d'étrange derrière tout çà. Je sombre peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée ou je me souviens de ce qui m'a amené à remonter le moral d'Hatori.  
  
----------------- Début du Flash ----------------------  
  
[ndla : lors des flash ou rêve le temps de rédaction reste le présent car Mélina ressent ce qui s'y passe comme si elle le vivait à cet instant là ]  
  
Akito s'avance l'air menaçant. Je n'ais pas peur, c'est comme si j'observais, de ce fait quand il me pose une question je ne l'entends pas, je n'insiste pas et je le regarde les yeux dans le vague comme si ce qu'il faisait m'était d'un égal, à ce moment là il me saisit les cheveux. Je ne cris pas, je ne sens pas la douleur, je suis loin très loin. Il prend çà pour du mépris voir du dédain, aussi malgré sa frêle apparence et sa peau d'une pâleur extrême il me saisit par le l'épaule et me projette violemment contre le mur, c'est ma jambe qui trinque et qui se met à saigner, un bout d'os sort de cette dernière. Quand il voit que je continue à le regarder de la même manière, il s'avance et donne des coups de pieds dans le bras et dans le ventre. C'est alors que le père de Momiji et le père d'Hatori sont entrés dans la salle et qu'ils sont venus retenir Akito. Hatori était là, abasourdit, tétanisé incapable de bouger. Il était en état de choc, à la fois horrifié par le comportement d'Akito et étonné par ma réaction d'indifférence. Le fait que je n'ai pas hurler l'étonne énormément. Au moment ou le médecin revient vers moi, je tombe dans l'inconscience, mon esprit rejoint mon corps, mes yeux se ferment.  
  
Tout le monde s'agite, une ambulance arrive et me transfert dans une clinique privée. Ils m'opèrent et malheureusement je fais une allergie au produit anesthésiant ce qui a pour conséquence que je double de volume et que mon c?ur fait un arrêt cardiaque. Donc tout ce qui suit est pour moi comme une vision j'observe toujours et encore. Maintenant on me fait un massage cardiaque, avec électrochoc. Finalement au bout de la troisième tentative mon c?ur repart doucement mais sûrement. Une fois hors de danger, ma jambe et mon bras soigné, le père d'Hatori, demande une échographie du c?ur sur une intuition et la il reste abasourdit. Un morceau d'os transperce littéralement le c?ur et ce dernier semble s'être fait « absorbé » et le c?ur semble s'être refermé sur l'os comme si cette entité faisait partie de lui. [ndla : ceci est mon invention çà n'existe pas dans le monde médical à ma connaissance]. Le c?ur s'est cicatrisé dessus. Ce qui explique pourquoi je fais des malaises cardiaque quand je fais trop d'effort.  
  
---------------------------------- Fin du Flash --------------------------  
  
Quelques jours plus tard on m'autorise à sortir de l'hôpital mais comme prévue je ne retourne pas chez Otto San et Oka San, mais dans la maison d'Akito.  
  
Je me présente devant lui, en fauteuil roulant car ma jambe n'a toujours pas cicatrisé et que j'ai un horrible matériel externe en attendant une opération que l'on veut me faire la semaine prochaine, j'aurais dut rester à l'hôpital mais Akito a tenu à m'avoir chez lui le plus vite possible. J'ignore ce qui m'attends quoi que j'ai déjà eu un aperçut de ses capacités. Etrangement je ne lui en veux pas spécialement je n'éprouve qu'un profond mépris. J'ignore d'ou lui vient cette tristesse. On me fait entrer dans sa chambre ou il est assis par terre un petit oiseau au bout du doigt. Une fois la domestique partit, il envoie l'oiseau se fracasser contre le mur, je tressaille à la violence de cet acte. Je sais à présent qu'il est capable de tout, et surtout de la cruauté la plus gratuite qui est. Je reste cependant insensible vue de l'extérieur, c'est comme si cela me faisait ni chaud de froid enfin en apparence, ce que je ressens en moi est totalement différentes. C'est comme si il y avait deux Mélina, l'une à l'extérieur et celle de l'intérieur. Tout à coup Akito me regarde, je ne suis plus que spectatrice de ce qui se passe, comme quand il m'a frappé. J'ai l'impression que je suis mise à l'écart pour être protéger, l'autre personne prend alors le contrôle de moi.  
  
Et quand Akito me parle :  
  
Cela ne semble rien te faire. pourtant une enfant doit avoir peur de ce genre chose ! comment çà se fait ! Parle (il me tient par le col) ! qu'est ce qui te donne le droit d'être méprisante à ce point ? Arrêtes de me juger à la fin.  
  
Je pris mon bras droit et le portait vers son poignet mais ce n'était pas moi qui faisait çà, ce n'étais pas ma décision. C'était celle de l'autre Mélina. De ma voix s'élève alors ces mots :  
  
Je ne juge jamais, pour ne pas être juger. (cette autre Mélina ajoute alors) je ne fais que constater.  
  
Et étrangement elle réussit à tordre le poignet d'Akito qui grimaça avant de lâcher une bonne fois pour toute ma gorge. La deuxième Mélina en moi, lâche a son tour le poignet d'Akito. Il s'éloigne et ouvre une porte et semble discuter avec quelqu'un sans doute un employer.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard on me conduit dans une chambre sombre et l'on me pousse dedans. Quand les gens qui m'ont amené dans cette chambre sont ressortit et referment la chambre. Je ne demande même pas la lumière car je crois deviner qu'il n'y en aura pas. Un simple lit était posé dans le coin opposé de la pièce. C'est alors qu'Akito rentre et dit :  
  
J'avais prévue utiliser cette pièce pour le rat mais.  
  
Le rat ?  
  
Non rien. Je disais que pour finir cette chambre t'ira à ravir. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me désobéisse. Et je vais te faire passer l'envie de réessayer de me contredire.  
  
Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chef de clan que tu as le droit de me dire ce que je dois penser et comment je dois agir. D'autant plus que tu dois pas être plus âgé que moi. Ha Ha Ha !  
  
Pourquoi ris-tu ? je demande surprise.  
  
Quel age crois tu que j'ai ?  
  
Je suppose que tu as neuf ans environs, le même age que moi.  
  
Faux !  
  
Quel age as tu ? demandais-je plus curieuse qu'autre chose.  
  
J'ai six ans.  
  
Je le regarde étonné sans pour autant en montrer quoi que ce soit, après tout pourquoi pas étant donné que j'ai neuf ans alors que je parais cinq six ans.  
  
Alors tu n'es pas étonnée ?  
  
Je te signale que moi j'ai 9 ans et j'en parais 6 alors je ne vois pas en quoi ta situation me serait étonnante.  
  
Mais. Mais.  
  
Il sort vexé de la chambre et je ne le revois plus jusqu'au lendemain. Visiblement je l'ai vexé. Chaque jour, il vient cependant m'embêter en essayant de m'harceler de manière psychologique mais cela n'a pas l'effet qu'il en attendait. Tout les jours également le père d'Hatori vient me voir sous le regard inquisitoire d'Akito qui s'assure que le médecin ne m'adresse pas la parole. Seulement un geste, une attention un pansement refait tout cela me suffit amplement et çà Akito n'en a pas conscience.  
  
Chez Hatori.  
  
Hatori, son père, Otto San et le petit Momiji, sont assis à une table chauffante et Otto San demande inquiet :  
  
Alors comment va Mélina ?  
  
Physiquement, je suis étonnée de sa vitesse de récupération, vraiment. Très étonnant. Quand du point de vue psychologique çà à l'air d'allé. Par contre Akito lui semble excédé. Il semblerait que Mélina ne se laisse pas faire ce qui pourrait avoir pour conséquence qu'il en vienne à la manière forte.  
  
Euh. hésite Hatori.  
  
Oui Hatori ?  
  
Comment va son bras et sa jambe ?  
  
Tu culpabilises donc toujours autant ?  
  
C'est de ma faute ! j'aurais dut l'empêcher de lever la main dessus mais.  
  
Je sais Hatori, mais tu ne dois pas te lever contre le chef du clan personne ne le peux et surtout pas un maudit. Akito est celui qui est le plus maudit d'entre vous tous car il connaît la date de sa mort depuis le jour de sa naissance. D'autant plus qu'il supporte tout les aspects les plus négatifs de votre malédiction. Il est très violent sans doute parce qu'il voudrait se rebeller contre sa propre destinée. Malgré ses six ans il souffre déjà énormément.  
  
Je reste à croire que j'aurais dut la protéger d'avantage. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, elle ne serait jamais venu ici et elle ne souffrirait pas.  
  
Chez Akito.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, quelque chose se produisit qui marqua à jamais ma présence dans cette maison. En effet, Akito excédés sans doute par mon manque d'obéissance à soit dit en passant à des règles stupides ! Il avait appris je ne sais comment que je détestais certaines choses. Sans doute avait il trouvé mes dessins qui étaient dissimulé dans ma chambre chez Otto San. Ses dessins représentaient un univers de pénombres, ou de larges éclairs apparaissaient ainsi que des serpents menaçant rien qu'en regardant le contraste et la brutalité du dessin tout le monde aurait pu deviner ma peur des éclairs et des serpents. Aussi Akito arriva avec un sac qu'il dissimula dans son dos. Il entre dans la chambre et referme derrière lui. Son regard est étrange, bien sure je vois toujours dedans ce profond mépris pour l'espèce humaine voir peut être même contre lui ! mais il cache également quelque chose de plus dangereux, un peu comme le regard d'un meurtrier qui regarderait avec jubilation les dernières heures de sa victime, plus exactement le moment ou elle comprend qu'elle n'en réchappera pas. Cependant je n'ai pas se regard là moi car pour moi, d'une certaine manière la mort serait une sorte de délivrance. Mais je doute qu'il ose aller aussi loin avec moi ! enfin je l'espère !  
  
J'en ai assez de toi, et de voir ton arrogance ! me dit-il.  
  
Qui est arrogant ici ?  
  
Tais toi   
  
Ce que je fis non pas que je voulais lui obéir mais parce que je n'avais rien à dire. Depuis une semaine ou j'étais arrivé dans cette chambre, je connais parfaitement sa manière d'agir avec moi. Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose va changer. Il sort du sac quelque chose que je ne vois pas exactement il semble le poser au sol. Cette chose s'approche de moi et quand je la vois, je reste paralysée incapable de faire un mouvement. Je sens que l'autre Mélina veut prendre le dessus sur moi mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit même à Akito. Donc je vois ce serpent approchait de moi, et moi qui suis paralysée. Et la se passe quelque chose de détenteur. Akito sort de son dos la deuxième chose et le fait claquer sur le sol. Il s'agit d'un fouet de couleur dorée, qui réussis à scintiller malgré la faible lueur qui pénètre par la petite lucarne tout en haut. Là je « quitte mon corps » et c'est le vide total.  
  
Je me réveille deux jours plus tard, dans ma chambre chez Otto San. Je n'ai plus l'appareil externe à ma jambe, je me demande si j'ai rêvé ou plutôt cauchemarder ma rencontre avec Akito et tout ce qui s'est passé après. Je me suis certaine d'avoir rêvé. Je me lève, mais mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je tombe lourdement sur le sol. Doucement je me remet à quatre pattes. Puis réussis difficilement à me mettre debout. J'aperçois mes béquilles non loin de là et en m'appuyant sur le bureau j'arrive à les atteindre. Ensuite je m'habille, j'enfile un pantalon noir trouvé dans l'armoire et un pull à col roulé. Et je descends péniblement les marches, risquant de tomber à chaque marche. Les escaliers ont beaux être en bois ils ne grincent nullement. Une fois en bas, j'entre doucement dans la cuisine et j'y découvre Oka San et Otto San en train de petit-déjeuner je leur dis :  
  
Bonjour ! Vous avez passés une bonne nuit ?  
  
Ils sursautent un peu en entendant ma voix enjouée.  
  
Oui Mélina et toi ?  
  
Oui même si j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Quel genre de rêve ?  
  
J'ai rêvé qu'Akito m'avait tenu séquestrée pendant une semaine et qu'a la fin il avait un fouet à la main et qu'il avait poser au sol un serpent !  
  
Ils se regardent étonnés mais ils ne disent rien.  
  
-Tu veux des crêpes Mélina pour le petit déjeuné ?  
  
Oh oui ! avec plaisir j'adore çà !  
  
Assieds toi alors.  
  
Ce que je fais immédiatement. Une fois finis, je demande :  
  
Quel jour sommes nous ?  
  
Nous sommes le douze mars aujourd'hui ?  
  
Quoi déjà ? je n'ai pas vue le mois passé ! je croyais que c'était hier que j'avais offert mes chocolats pour la Saint Valentin.  
  
Je réfléchis et je semble songeuse.  
  
A ce propos, au Japon il y a coutume qu'en retour ceux qui ont reçut les chocolats en cadeaux.  
  
doivent offrire quelque chose en retour à la personne qui lui a offerte.  
  
Ah bon ? je demande étonnée.  
  
Oui, et cela se fait le jour de la Saint Mathilde. Et la st Mathilde c'est demain. Donc Hatori a eut l'idée de.  
  
Je t'invite à venir passer quelques jours à Okinawa !  
  
Hatori était entré dans la cuisine et s'était posté derrière moi.  
  
Quoi c'est vrai ? je demande toute excitée.  
  
Oui ! et Aya, Shiguré, et mon père nous venons avec toi.  
  
Evidement moi aussi je viens avec Momiji ajoute Otto San.  
  
Je me tourne vers Oka San et lui demande :  
  
Oka San tu viens toi aussi ?  
  
Non je suis désolée Mélina je ne pourrais pas, j'ai des choses à faire.  
  
C'est dommage dis je un peu deçut  
  
Voyant à quel point, mon ton a chamboulée Oka San je réfléchis et je lui dis :   
  
J'ai une idée, à notre retour je te raconterais tout ce qu'on a fait avec dessin à l'appuie !  
  
Excellente idée ! me lança Oka San.  
  
Je me lève, et une fois de plus Momiji vient me bousculer dans les jambes quand j'avance en direction de la sortie de la cuisine et je perds l'équilibre avec les béquilles. Et je tombe dans les bras d'Hatori qui à son tour tombe et une fois de plus je me retrouve dessus lui. Bien que gênés tous les deux, nous rions de la même manière que les observateurs qui depuis mon arrivé, commençait à avoir l'habitude de me voir m'emmêler les pieds même quand je ne faisais que marcher.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 7  
  
Je suis contente de l'avoir fini ! j'ai cru ne jamais en voir la fin T_T j'espère que je n'ai pas choquer quiconque ! si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas à m'écrire à chibiusa@ifrance.com Merci à Zahne, Lily et les autres pour leurs encouragements ! 


	8. Voyage à Okinawa

Titre : Raison d'exister  
Auteur : Petite Lady  
  
Chibiusa@ifrance.com  
  
Disclaimer: les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais Mélina, Jack,  
  
Hélène et compagnie oui, alors pas touche ! Si non...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fan fiction se passe dans le passé, Momiji est alors âgé de 2 ans  
  
et Hatori de 14 (pour les autres faites le calcul ^^")  
  
Ce chapitre ou même cette fan fiction « raison d'exister » est emprunt de spoils, de ma propre invention. je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance sur le passé des personnages. sauf pour Mélina évidemment !  
  
Chapitre 8 voyage à Okinawa  
  
Le jour du voyage est arrivé, je suis doublement contente car non seulement on va sur l'île d'Okinawa mais en plus on m'a enlevé mon attirail ce matin !  
  
Le père d'Hatori à halluciné en voyant que toutes mes blessures avaient guéries aussi vite. Ne me rappelant pas ce qui s'était passé, il y a quelques jours de çà, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le docteur a dit que la santé d'Akito n'était pas géniale. Enfin cela ne m'a pas traumatisé plus que çà car comme il était prévu le père d'Hatori, Otto San, Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé (pour mon plus grand désespoir enfin j'espère qu'il me décollera.  
  
En quasi trois mois j'avais bien compris le système de fonctionnement de chacun enfin sauf peut-être d'Akito qui semblait être assez "spécial". Ayamé est quelqu'un qui parle souvent pour ne rien dire et ce son généralement de gros bobards, il est rarement sérieux ce qui m'énerve le plus car je déteste les menteurs et les gens immatures. Shiguré est un obsédé qui ne perd jamais une occasion pour essayer de m'approcher et moi qui ne supporte pas les contacts, çà fait pas bon ménage. Quant à Hatori, c'est une sorte de "grand ténébreux", taciturne, avec tout le monde sauf avec moi ou il est très ouvert. Une fois je l'avais observé alors qu'il était avec d'autre personne et quand il est avec moi c'est le jour et la nuit. Car avec moi il est souriant et surtout il se lâche, il ne joue plus un rôle.  
  
Le réveil ce matin fut très difficile car nous avons veillé tard pour préparer nos sacs et moi je voulais absolument lire quelques ouvrages sur Okinawa pour ne pas perdre une occasion d'instruire un peu Ayamé et Shiguré, à cette pensé je souris et Ayamé ne manqua pas l'occasion pour me demander :  
  
- Tu penses à ton amoureux ?  
  
Je ne relève même pas la remarque le laissant bien embêté avec sa boutade restée suspendue en l'air car finalement personne n'y fit attention.  
  
Oka San dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour me faire sortir du lit et encore sans succès. En dernier ressort, Otto San mit à côté de moi dans le lit (pour me décider à sortir de mon lit douillet bien chaud) Momiji qui remplit très bien sa mission car, la délicatesse des tout petit ce n'est pas vraiment çà de ce fait il se mit à m'escalader et à me sauter dessus, par dépit, je fini par me lever et sous l'?il attentif de Momiji j'entrepris de me préparer. Même si je n'ai plus l'horrible appareil externe sur ma jambe, cela a provoqué un boitement de ma jambe gauche.  
  
Au bout de quelques minute, je descends avec Momiji dans les bras, les yeux fermés marchant au radar, me cramponnant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, je pose Momiji dans son parc et je vais m'asseoir à la table ou je mets ma tête dans mes bras croisés.  
  
- Mélina... tu as bien dormis ?  
  
A ces mots je relève la tête et je vois en face de moi Hatori, j'ouvre grand mes yeux sans plus aucune difficulté et je lui demande :  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- On t'a laissé dormir, on est tout prêt il manque plus que toi donc déjeune vite.  
  
Oka san pose devant moi un bol de chocolat chaud comme j'aime. Je la remercie et je le bois. Elle pose un paquet devant moi et m'explique :  
  
- hier on a reçut ce paquet pour toi. Çà vient d'Angleterre visiblement.  
  
Je le saisis rapidement et je l'ouvre délicatement. J'en retire un paquet de thé à la rose fait maison. Bien que consciente du bien fait du thé à la rose sur ma santé je n'aime pas pour autant. Je remarque également plusieurs enveloppes qui me sont adressé et à chaque fois marquées "de la part de..." Je rangeais tout çà dans le paquet me promettant que dès que j'aurais le temps et que je serais seule, de m'attaquer à toutes ses lettres.  
  
Une fois avoir petit-déjeuné, J'enfile mon manteau et mes gants, je dis au revoir à Oka San tandis qu'Hatori prend Momiji dans ses bras. Nous montons dans la mercédes qui nous conduit à l'aéroport ou nous prenons un avion privé pour Naha. Malgré la courte durée du voyage en avion je trouve le moyen de m'endormir sur l'épaule d'Hatori. Je soupçonne alors le docteur d'avoir glissé quelque chose dans mon jus de litchi de tout à l'heure sans doute a t'il anticipé ma réaction dans l'avion vu la dernière fois quand j'étais venu au Japon avec Otto San, Oka San et Momiji.  
  
Une fois arrivée, le docteur a loué une voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers la propriété des Soma. Le long de la route je me rappelle ce que j'avais lu la veille, tout à coup j'aperçois un oiseau qui attire mon attention et je déclare :  
  
- Tiens çà c'est un aigle à crête. L'avantage, c'est que moi qui ait horreur des serpents ils vont pas m'embêter.  
  
- Pourquoi çà ? demande Ayamé qui pour une fois est sérieux, ou alors est- ce par inquiétude...  
  
- Hum ? tiens tes sérieux toi ? c'est nouveau... Pour répondre à ta question dis-je, leur repas préféré est notamment les rats et serpents.  
  
Une grosse goutte de sueur apparaît sur la tête de tout le monde sauf de Momiji qui dort sur les genoux d'Hatori et moi. Je leur demande inquiète.  
  
- pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ?  
  
Le docteur annonce :  
  
- Nous sommes arrivés,  
  
On s'arrête près d'une grande demeure fidèle à l'image que j'ai à présent des Sôma. Ou l'on distingue les deux dragons protecteurs propre à Okinawa. Le premier à la bouche fermée chassant ainsi les mauvais sort, et le deuxième la bouche ouverte pour attirer toutes les bonnes choses. Je demande aux garçons :  
  
- Vous savez à quoi çà sert ses dragons ?  
  
Evidemment, Ayamé l'ignore et demande une explication que je leur donne et Shiguré lance :  
  
- Y'a rien à redire ce sont des vrais dragons eux.  
  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit çà et je les regarde un par un mais aucun ne soufflent mot. Hatori semble pas très à l'aise, je lui demande si çà va et il me dit que oui.  
  
- Entrons propose Otto San  
  
L'intérieur était tout aussi somptueux que l'extérieur tout en restant évidemment dans le typique Japonais. C'était une chambre à porte coulissante la chambre est spacieuse, j'ouvre le placard et j'y vois le nécessaire pour dormir, dans un coin de la chambre. Enfin je me dirige vers la porte fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand, ne manquant pas par la même occasion de décoller un cm de poussière ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire éternuer jusqu'a me faire tomber à genoux pour récupérer mon air. Hatori dont la chambre est juste à l'entrée vient me voir et me demande :  
  
- Mélina çà va? tu veux que j'appelle mon père ?  
  
Je fais non de la tête et peu à peu je récupère mon souffle je lui dis :  
  
C'est rien c'est la poussière.  
  
Mais quand même.  
  
Non çà va je t'assure ! dis-je tout en me relevant péniblement.  
  
Bon comme tu voudras. finit par déclarer Hatori encore inquiet et m'aidant à me relever.  
  
Un silence assez lourd s'installe, de courte durée car un petit garçon de deux ans avançant en courant vers moi et en disant d'un air joyeux :  
  
Dedddddiiii! Deddddddiiiii !  
  
Cela nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Le petit garçon vient tout contre mes jambes qui flageolent encore un peu et tant les bras pour que je le prenne tout en me faisant des yeux a vous faire tomber à la renverse. Je me demande si il a conscience du charme qu'il fait quand il fait cette tête. Il regarde avec insistance, les yeux remplis de larmes avec un grand sourire d'espoir. Hatori dit alors à Momiji conscient qu'il va briser tous les espoirs de ce petit bonhomme. :  
  
Non elle ne peut pas te porter, elle est encore un peu fatiguée.  
  
Mais. méheu !méheu, ze veux dédiiiiiii, ze veux ma déddddddddiiiiiiiii !  
  
Je ne résiste pas bien longtemps à ses larmes de crocodiles, et a ce petit aire boudeur. Je lui dis tout en liant le geste à la parole :  
  
viens je veux bien te porter un peu.  
  
Le petit garçon vient alors se pendre dans mes bras, tout ravis, ses larmes de crocodiles aussi vite reparties qu'elles n'étaient arrivées. Hatori désespéré se disant que Momiji réussirait à faire fondre tous les c?urs sauf peut-être celui de sa mère qui depuis sa naissance essayait de le fuir comme la peste. Hatori savait que cela pouvait détruire son mental. Quelqu'un les observait silencieusement du coin de la porte et il pensait à peu près à la même chose mais se remémorant un moment de leur passé.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
13 ans auparavant  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter ! tu entends ! jamais ! C'est ton fils quand même. C'est un monstre ! Il fait parti des maudits de la famille Sôma. il n'y est pour rien. . je le sais mais (la femme est en larme) je ne peux pas le regarder en face ! j'y peux rien ! j'y peux rien. que veux tu que je fasse ? Abandonne le ! donne le fais en ce que tu veux mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. L'abandonner ?répète l'homme incrédule.  
  
~ Ce si petit bébé, jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner. Non je ne pourrais pas.  
  
je n'abandonnerais pas mon fils. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas tout en mettant ses mains sur sa tête cherchant la solution. Choisis ! c'est lui ou moi ! mais je ne veux plus le voir ! ni avoir à faire à lui ! jamais.  
  
~ faire le choix entre celle que j'aime et un enfant qui est de mon propre sang ? comment peut-on me demander de faire un tel choix ? la grande question est de savoir si quelqu'un qui est sensé vous aimer peut décemment demander de choisire entre deux personnes que l'ont aime plus que tout. non ce n'est pas de l'amour ou plus tôt ce n'est pas de l'amour tel que je l'entends.  
  
Si il faut vraiment que je choisisse et même si çà me brise le c?ur. Oui ? dit la femme pleine d'espoirs. Je choisis mon fils. Car quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un on ne demande pas à l'autre de faire un tel choix. Mettre quelqu'un devant un tel choix c'est comme si tu me demandais de vendre mon âme au Diable. Et même si je t'aime je ne peux pas faire une telle chose. Je suis désolé.  
  
Après quelques minutes de lourd silence, la femme finit par dire :  
  
Tu as fait ton choix. je le comprends très bien. Adieux mon amour.  
  
Elle franchit alors la porte et plus jamais elle ne revint.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Fin du flash back  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Encore aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais regretté le choix de son fils. Car même si il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en occuper, n'étant en aucun cas doué pour les tâches ménagères il ne regrettait rien. Car même si son fils, était très ténébreux et était sans cesse l'objet des manigance du chef de la famille. Le docteur était étonné comment Mélina réussit à le tirer de ses noires pensées, pour le relier d'avantage à la réalité et à se soucier d'avantage des autres.  
  
Il repense alors l'espace d'un instant à son ex-femme qui quelques années plus tard était morte d'une tumeur. Ces derniers mots qu'elle lui avait alors prononcé quand il était venu à son chevet pour la soutenir jaillirent de ce passé lointain pour venir se confronter tout à coup à son esprit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Deuxième flash  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je te demande pardon, et je demande pardon à Hatori pour tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire comme mal. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui pendant ces quatre ans. Est ce que je pourrais le.  
  
Il lui mis un doigt sur la bouche pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris son souhait, cette familiarité perdue depuis déjà si longtemps et revenue si rapidement, cela le surprit énormément. Ces petits gestes qu'il avait appris à oublier pour se concentrer sur son travail et sur son fils, pour ne plus souffrir de cette absence, de l'absence de celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Tout lui revenait, si clair, si net, tout ces instants voulus, tout ses instant cherché et recherché, tous lui revenait comme un boum rang qui aurait finit par revenir vers son propriétaire. Alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher la personne si convoitée et si espéré par celle qui fut son amour.  
  
Je reviens dans pas longtemps je vais le chercher il est encore à l'école.  
  
Il sortit alors plein d'angoisse de ne pas arriver a temps pour qu'Hatori puisse voir sa mère au moins une fois. C'était d'avantage pour son fils qu'il avait accepter d'aller le chercher de toute urgence car ce dernier voulait connaître sa mère même si il savait qu'ils les avaient quitter à cause de la malédiction. Il lui posait toujours des questions. Comment était elle ? pourquoi est elle partie ?  
  
Quand il avait appris la vrai raison du départ de sa mère il avait pleuré droit comme un I, tout en disant : « je suis un grand maintenant, je pleurerais pas » malheureusement ses mots étaient peut-être présent et toute sa volonté avec, ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé de pleurer. Malgré cela, il avait continué a demander des informations sur sa mère, et si un jour il pourrait la rencontrer au moins pour voir à quoi elle ressemble en vrai, car même si le docteur ne lui avait a aucun moment donné une image négative de sa mère cela l'avait intrigué et voulait un jour l'observer. Alors qu'il revenait avec Hatori, il se dit : ~ les enfants savent vraiment guérir de tous les mots, et guérir tous les mots.  
  
Il avait alors observé de loin, leur relation à tous les deux, si fragile si petite, Hatori lui racontant les jeux qu'il avait fait avec ses amis à l'école. Sa mère le regarder s'agiter quand il lui faisait la descriptions du sapin de noël dernier. C'est à ce moment là que le « miracle » ce produit, elle le prit dans ses bras pour un unique et dernier câlin. Et la rien, Hatori ne s'était pas transformé, aucun d'eux trois n'avaient compris.  
  
La nuit même la mère d'Hatori est morte . Laissant un petit garçon triste d'avoir perdu sa maman, mais content de l'avoir retrouvé également. Peut être que sans cette maladie il n'aurait jamais pu rencontré sa mère se dit le docteur et puis il en avait résulté du bien.  
  
La signification de la non transformation avait trouvé la raison quelques jours plus tard quand le docteur avait posé la question, à une personne bien sage que l'on appelait « l'ancien » car il était la plus vieille personne de la famille Sôma et il avait beaucoup d'anecdote par rapport aux maudits et leurs parents, aussi il lui avait révélé en ces propres mots :  
  
- c'est simple, lorsqu'une personne va mourir elle ne fait plus se transformer le maudit qui l'enlace, voilà pourquoi quand la mère d'Hatori l'a enlacé, il ne s'est pas transformé.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Fin du flash  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
En repensant aux paroles du vieil homme, une peur s'installa en lui et si Mélina allait.  
  
Fin du chapitre 8  
  
Je sais déjà que je vais me faire étrangler par Zahne mais bon tant pis ! voilà comment je finis mon chapitre 8 ! et retrouvez la deuxième parties du voyage à Okinawa dans le chapitre 9 ! Si non voici mes remerciements ! je remercie Zahne, Laurhanna, Présa, Lily, la s?ur de Megara1 qui me met systématiquement des reviews sur fanfiction.net pour me donner son avis et son point de vue et son interprétation. Çà fait plaisir de recevoir l'avis des autres alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire. Evidement je remercie tous mes autre lecteurs ! notamment Eib ! 


	9. Rencontre dans un parc

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à leur auteur. Mais Mélina, Jack et Hélène si alors n'y touchez pas...  
  
Note de l'auteur n°1 : ce chapitre a été écrit avec la participation d'une autre personne ! vous trouverez je suis sure de qui il s'agit ^-^. Il va de soi que ses personnages sont sa propriété. Gros bisous à elle.  
  
Note de l'auteur n°2 : exceptionnellement ce chapitre est écrit à la troisième personne...  
  
Chapitre 9 : Rencontre dans un parc  
  
Finalement, il a été décidé que Mélina prendrait une autre chambre, le médecin statuant ainsi qu'elle doit être couchée dans un « vrai » lit. Quand il leur a annoncé çà, ils sont restés étonnés et ils ont demandé pourquoi, mais, aucune réponse ne sorti de la bouche du médecin. Résultat, Mélina et Hatori allèrent dans la chambre en question pour l'aérer puis ce dernier sortit rejoindre ses cousins lui faisant promettre de les rejoindre plus tard. Elle profite alors, de l'occasion pour lire les lettres de ses amis d'Angleterre. Elle ouvre celle de Jack quand on frappe à la porte, évidemment Mélina fait entrer la personne en question et quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand elle découvre que c'est le père d'Hatori. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce que ce soit Hatori venu la chercher car elle tarde à y aller.  
  
Quelque chose ne va pas docteur ?  
  
A toi de me le dire dit-il tout en prenant une chaise.  
  
Je vais très bien merci.  
  
J'aimerais t'ausculter si tu veux bien.  
  
Je n'aime pas...  
  
J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose.  
  
Voyant son inquiétude dans ses yeux, elle lève et va dans un coin de la chambre pour enlever sa robe et enfiler un t-shirt et gardant ainsi le cycliste qu'elle porte tout le temps. Il l'ausculte, tout en faisant très attention à ne pas relever le t-shirt il passe sa main dessous pour vérifier grâce stéthoscope les battements de son cœur. La mission de Mélina consiste à se concentrer pour que le docteur n'ait pas de mauvaises surprises.  
  
Bien qu'il soit au courant que sa santé n'est pas excellente suite aux radios lors de son hospitalisation, il essaye de voir si j'ai une défaillance encore plus prononcée. Après les examens, il reste songeur.  
  
Mélina...  
  
Oui ?  
  
J'aimerais que tu retournes à l'hôpital.  
  
Sa première réaction aurait été de hurler « NOON » mais elle s'abstient et elle demande alors :  
  
Pourquoi cela ?  
  
Pour faire des examens.  
  
Par rapport à l'os qui perfore mon cœur ?  
  
Oui entre autre. Comment sais-tu que tu as çà au fait ?  
  
Je suis petite, pas stupide, je le savais car un « gentil » médecin en Angleterre m'a annoncé de but en blanc, que je mourrais avant d'avoir dix ans. Il a ajouté que même si je ne meurs pas, je ne pourrais jamais réaliser mon rêve.  
  
Ton rêve ? Quel est-il ?  
  
Secret dis-je avec plein de mystère.  
  
D'accord.  
  
Soit dit en passant je n'ai pas envie de rester plus de deux jours consécutifs dans un hôpital. J'ai eu ma dose ses dernières semaines.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, y'en a que pour une après-midi.  
  
Il se dirige alors vers la sortie de la chambre. Mais avant il lui dit :  
  
Les garçons sont allés se promener dans la forêt.  
  
Rien qu'à l'idée d'aller dans la forêt la fait frémir. Car elle sursaute à chaque bruit étrange.  
  
J'ai vu qu'il y avait un parc avec une superbe fontaine et un lac. Je vais aller dessiner un peu. Je peux ?  
  
Bien sure aucun problème. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard.  
  
Promis.  
  
Sur ce il sort définitivement de la chambre et va dans le salon discuter avec Otto-San. Mélina se change et enfile une salopette, elle est en jean bleu clair. Elle met dessous un chemisier blanc. Elle enfile ensuite son manteau car nous avons beau être au mois de mars et le soleil à beau être présent, le vent fige sur place, son cahier à croquis sous le bras, elle avance vers sa destination Elle se dirige vers le parc et elle observe attentivement la nature, et se dit :  
  
~ je vais beaucoup apprécier cet endroit pour dessiner.  
  
Elle reconnaît le parc immédiatement, une grande arche indique son entrée, Elle déchiffre à peine ce qu'il y a marqué dessus, elle arrive juste à lire « parc » et elle suppose que ce qui est écrit en kanji est le nom de la ville donc « Naha ». Elle se décide à pénétrer à l'intérieur, à peine un pied avancé, elle est sidérée par la verdure étincelante. Elle pousse un soupir d'admiration devant une telle féerie. Elle s'installe face à la fontaine, qui crache de l'eau, donnant un effet tout à fait merveilleux avec le soleil, donnant ainsi l'impression de millier de couleurs. Elle choisi de s'assoire dans l'herbe verte et saillante, malgré la fraîcheur du sol, elle est contente de contempler la verdure.  
  
***  
  
De l'autre côté de la fontaine... un peu de biais...  
  
Penchée sur un carnet qui dépasse de ses petits genoux, l'air consciencieusement absorbé et la tête légèrement penchée de côté, une minuscule fillette d'environ trois ans était en train de faire crisser un long crayon HB sur sa feuille. Elle est assise dans l'herbe, sa robe jaune citron étalée autour d'elle dans un joyeux désordre, et enveloppée... ou plutôt... perdue dans les plis d'un confortable châle gris perle. Le vent ébouriffe ses couettes blondes, qu'elle repousse d'un geste insouciant, tout en lançant de rapides regards perçants de ses yeux bleus-outremer sur une portion très précise du paysage... où se trouve la fontaine, un pont, une rivière et un petit temple... sans oublier... une autre petite fille plus âgée... également assise sur l'herbe.  
  
- Tu n'as pas froid, ma chérie?  
  
La fillette lève la tête et sourit à la vieille dame en kimono assise juste à côté d'elle.  
  
- Nan, za va! Z'est prezque fini mon co-ro-quis, Grand-mère!  
  
La vieille dame caresse en riant les cheveux de la blondinette, tout en rattachant une couette rebelle, et répond :  
  
- Croquis, ma chérie.  
  
- Bah voui, z'est ze que z'ai dit: CRO-QUIS!" épelle d'un air grave l'enfant, avant de retourner à son chef d'œuvre.  
  
La fillette finit par se redresser, et se met à contempler d'un air critique sa feuille, tout en mâchonnant son crayon.  
  
- Tu me le montres?" demande gentiment la vieille dame.  
  
- Voui! Mais z'est pas auzzi zoli que les vraies chozes...  
  
La vieille dame prend la feuille. Les traits sont maladroits et par endroit le HB a été tellement appuyé que la mine a littéralement bavé. Mais il y a déjà un sens du détail et une sensibilité qui se dégage du dessin. La grand- mère sourit et déclare :  
  
Ca va venir, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant de toujours apprendre, non? Parce que cela veut dire qu'on peut sans cesse progresser et s'améliorer.  
  
Moi auzzi ze veut faire des zolis dezzins comme toi! s'exclama la fillette.  
  
Et tu en feras . Parce que tu auras toujours quelque chose à faire prospérer... Le dessin, c'est comme les fleurs, ça se cultive. Donc, il faut s'entraîner. N'arrête jamais de dessiner. Dessine tout ce que tu vois, ce que tu penses. Comme ce que tu viens de faire. explique la vieille dame avec douceur.  
  
La fillette se lève alors avec un air déterminé, le poing serré et le carnet brandit haut, et s'écrit:  
  
VOUI! Ze vais TOUT dezziner!! TOUT!!!  
  
Ce bel élan d'enthousiasme a pour effet non seulement de décupler la force de la demoiselle... mais aussi... d'envoyer valdinguer son carnet dans les airs...  
  
PLOUUUUUUF!!!  
  
Et après une gracieuse courbe aérienne, le malheureux carnet pique un plongeon dans la fontaine.  
  
***  
  
Mélina s'attaque à son dessin et à peine le premier trait est-il tracé, que son visage se ferme ses yeux naviguent instinctivement entre son carnet et le paysage. Elle détaille ainsi la fontaine, la plage du lac derrière avec le reflet incandescent du soleil dans l'eau, et sur l'herbe une petite fille assise à côté d'une vieille dame en kimono, la petite fille est visiblement en train de dessiner. Alors qu'elle peaufine les détails de son dessin, un son "plouf" la tire de sa concentration. En une fraction de seconde, ses yeux redeviennent présent et elle regarde son dessin, étonnée de l'avoir presque finit sans même s'en être rendu compte. Elle regarde alors l'endroit d'ou est provenu le bruit qui l'a ramené à la réalité. Une petite fille, les yeux en pleurent, près de la fontaine en train de regarder au fond de cette dernière d'un oeil déçut et triste. Mélina se lève, son carnet sous le bras elle le pose sur le bord de la fontaine. Et elle s'approche de la petite fille, elle regarde à son tour dans l'eau et elle voit le carnet à croquis.  
  
Instinctivement, elle enlève son manteau et elle relève le bras de son chemisier et en équilibre sur une fesse elle plonge son bras dans l'eau gelée. Elle finit par agripper le carnet et le sort. Elle sort son bras et elle le secoue ainsi que le carnet, visiblement c'était un tout nouveau carnet, avec un seul dessin. Elle regarde le dessin, voyant les courbes toute gondolée, et le crayon qui a bavé. Elle le tend à la petite fille et elle lui dit :  
  
- Très jolie ton dessin dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Voyant que la petite fille est quand même au bord des larmes. Elle prend son carnet qui est posé pas très loin, elle détache ses dix dessins, et elle lui tend.  
  
- il n'est pas très neuf, mais je te le donne si tu veux.  
  
Mélina regarde ses dessins récupéré, et j'en vois un particulier qui attire son attention, elle avait dessiné un gros ours en peluche, ou entre ses pattes se tient un petit garçon aux cheveux blond, endormis.  
  
- Tiens, je t'en fais cadeau.  
  
***  
  
La fillette blonde contempla son carnet tous neuf... réduit à l'état d'élégante éponge. Puis, elle porta son regard sur le carnet de l'autre petite fille. La couverture était un peu usée, mais lorsque Mélina l'ouvrit, la fillette remarqua les belles pages blanches à l'odeur suave et légèrement poudrée, garantie d'une bonne qualité. Mais la perte de son dessin apporta de nouvelles larmes au bord des grands yeux bleus, malgré le fait que l'autre petite fille l'ait aussi gentiment réconfortée.  
  
- Mon... de...zzin... hoqueta la petite blondinette.  
  
- Millie-chan! appela sa grand-mère.  
  
La vieille dame rejoignit sa petite-fille, qui désigna d'un air dramatique l'état critique du carnet noyé.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie! Je t'en donnerai un autre! Et ton dessin n'est pas perdu, tu pourras toujours en refaire d'autres! L'important, c'est de continuer à dessiner!  
  
Puis, elle se tourna vers Mélina et sourit avec douceur:  
  
- Merci, petite demoiselle, pour votre aide. Mais gardez votre carnet de dessin, vous en aurez besoin pour vous entraîner. Ce ne sont pas les feuilles qui manque, à la maison!  
  
Elle rit. Mais Mélina insista tant et si bien que le carnet finit dans les mains de la blondinette, de même qu'un dessin de son ancienne propriétaire.  
  
La fillette blonde, dont les yeux étaient encore humides mais que la patience et la gentillesse de Mélina avait progressivement réussi à endiguer les larmes, cessa immédiatement d'être triste au moment où elle posa les yeux sur le dessin. Et brusquement, elle s'exclama d'une petite voix enjouée:  
  
- Prettyyyyyyy !!!! Regarde, grand-mère!! Z'est ma-gueu-ni-fi-queuh!!!!  
  
La vieille dame se pencha à son tour et contempla en souriant le dessin de Mélina: un petit garçon blond dormait à poings fermés, entre les pattes de l'ours. Elle hocha la tête d'un air calmement admiratif, et fit:  
  
- C'est un joli dessin, agréablement exécuté. On voit que les proportions sont dans l'ensemble respectées, et il y a une belle harmonie des couleurs. Vous dessinez depuis longtemps? Prenez-vous des cours? Vous avez là un beau doigté et une sensibilité à cultiver, mademoiselle.  
  
A côté d'elle, la fillette blonde sautillait joyeusement:  
  
Dis, dis, z'étais dur à dezziner? Et z'est qui, le petit garzon???  
  
***  
  
~ Depuis quand j'ai commencé à dessiné ? Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas.  
  
Un mal de tête se forme dans la tête de Mélina comme si des marteaux piqueurs voulaient creuser cette mémoire oubliée pour lui rappeler qu'elle lui appartient. Elle hésite puis elle dit :  
  
- En fait..., je n'ai pas eu de cours à ma connaissance. Mais ne sachant rien de ma petite enfance, je ne peux pas vous répondre avec affirmation. Je pense que ce Don me vient de ma mère, je me rappelle seulement une silhouette qui peint c'est tout.  
  
Sortant de sa mélancolie et ne voulant pas incommoder la vieille dame et la petite fille Mélina leur dit d'un air joyeux.  
  
- J'adore dessiner, je crois que le dessin est comment dire... un moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments, les plus tristes comme les plus gaies. çà permet également de faire évacuer toute ma frustration sur diverses choses et ressentiments. Enfin je ne veux pas vous déranger avec çà. Moi je ne sais pas peindre, je suis nulle en peinture ! Je préfère la sensibilité du crayon papier.  
  
Mélina s'adresse à la petite fille de trois ans pour répondre à sa question :  
  
- il suffit de vouloir pour pouvoir. C'est grâce à notre volonté et notre combativité qu'on réussit à obtenir et à atteindre nos rêves et accomplir nos objectifs. Mais la meilleure façon d'améliorer ton style et tes dessins, et de dessiner et encore dessiner, tout ce que tu aimes et qui te tombe sous la main. Le petit garçon ? C'est mon petit frère d'adoption.  
  
***  
  
La grand-mère écouta attentivement le récit de Mélina et hocha la tête.  
  
Vous avez l'air de posséder une grande volonté d'esprit. Et les dessins que je voie viennent confirmer cela. Beaucoup de maturité... de l'expérience...  
  
Tu zais tout za comment, grand-mère?? l'interrompit la fillette blonde, intriguée.  
  
La vieille dame sourit, rajusta le châle autour des petites épaules de l'enfant et répondit:  
  
Nos dessins parlent de nous. Du moment où nous saisissons notre crayon jusqu'à l'instant où nous le reposons. Tout est dit.  
  
Puis, la vieille dame déposa l'enfant sur le sol et déclara:  
  
Et maintenant, il va falloir dire au revoir, Millie-chan. Grand-mère doit finir son tableau. Et il faut tout préparer pour Papa et Maman, quand ils arriveront demain.  
  
A ces derniers mots, la petite fille battit des mains et s'écria joyeusement:  
  
VOUIII !!! Et ze vais faire un zoli dezzin!! Ze vais tout recommenzer et il zera plus zoli que l'autre!!!  
  
Puis, elle se tourna vivement vers Mélina et continua, avec un grand sourire:  
  
Merziiii !! Merziii beaucoup pour le carnet!! Ze vais faire pleins de dezzins, et ze m'a-pi-li-que-rait beaucoup! Promis!  
  
Et elle ajouta en riant, en tendant ses petits bras:  
  
Un bizzzzouuu !! Pour dire merzii !!  
  
Surprise, elle la laisse faire, en retour elle fait un bisou sur la joue dodue et tendre de la petite fille. Quelques instant plus tard la petite fille disparait avec sa grand-mère. Mélina les regarde d'un air songeur.  
  
Fin du chapitre 9  
  
Désolée j'ai mis longtemps avant de le finir T_T. merci à Zahne qui l'a écrit avec moi ^-^. Merci à Lily, Clara, Laurhanna, Eib et tout les autres que j'oublies ! gros bisous à tous. Malheureusement vous allez devoir attendre pas mal de temps avant le chapitre 10 . j'ai pas le temps gomen ! 


	10. Une fin de weekend animé

Titre : Raison d'exister  
Auteur : Petite Lady  
chibiusa@lendaydestiny.org  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartienne pas !Mais Mélina, Jack, Hélène et compagnie oui, alors pas touche ! Sinon ....  
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fan fiction se passe dans le passé, Momiji est alors âgé de 2 ans et Hatori de 14 (pour les autres faites le calcul ^^")  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une fin de week-end féerique.  
  
Je reste un moment songeuse, je ne pense plus à rien. J'ai l'impression que cette rencontre est comme symbolique... qu'elle va avoir des répercussions et surtout j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas ma dernière rencontre avec cette petite fille. Je ramasse mes affaires et je me dirige vers la résidence des Sôma. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir les garçons dans la forêt mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de celle-ci. C'est juste que mon cœur est lourd et que j'ai envie de m'allonger.  
  
Je monte tel un automate jusqu'à ma chambre ou je me laisse tomber sur le lit douillet ou je m'endors sans me rendre compte. Je me réveille plus tard et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe j'ouvre doucement un œil puis le deuxième, l'image met quelques secondes pour se stabiliser, c'est Hatori. Je dis d'une voix ensommeillée :  
  
C'était bien la forêt ? Oui mais je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir arriver. Désolée. Je suis allée au parc dessiner...puis un plouf puis des pleurs puis une petite fille, une vieille dame... croquis...eau donné carnet à la petite fille puis disparut. J'ai strictement rien comprit dit-il d'un air amusé. Je vais te laisser dormir.  
  
Il va pour se lever du coin du lit ou il était assis quand ma main le retient sans le vouloir. Je me frotte les yeux, je ne suis pas trop consciente du charabia que j'ai prononcé. Je dis :  
  
Reste un peu s'il te plait... je vais me réveiller doucement. Tu voulais quelque chose ? A toi de me dire ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. J'aimerais aller me promener sur la plage. Mais il fait déjà nuit... Demain si tu veux. Avec plaisir.  
  
Je me relève et je ne sais pas trop bien pourquoi, mais je vais me caler dans les bras d'Hatori. On pourrait croire à l'image parfaite d'un frère et de sa petite sœur. C'est le moment que choisit que quelqu'un pour frapper puis entrer dans la chambre sans attendre la réponse. Il s'agit d'Ayamé et Shiguré.  
  
Oh Hatori ! c'est pour quand le mariage ? Mes félicitations en tout cas ! s'exclame Ayamé. Qu'est ce qui peut bien t'intéresser chez cette gamine ? en tout cas par les formes...  
  
Ils n'ont pas ajouté deux mots supplémentaires que je leur envois cette fois-ci très bien réveillée deux coussins. Ils font mine de s'écrouler sous le poids des coussins. Tout à coup entre dans la chambre le docteur attiré par le vacarme. Son regard va des garçons écroulés par terre à Hatori et moi. Je suis toujours dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas qu'elle tête fait Hatori peut-être se sent-il un peu gêné. Le docteur est attendrit par le spectacle. Il sort de nul part un appareil photo et avant que j'ai pu objecter quoi que ce soit, plusieurs cliquetis se font entendre, il se sert de l'appareil photo comme d'une mitraillette.  
  
Le repas se passe de bonne humeur, Shiguré et Ayamé ont piqué des bandes dans la trousse du docteur et se les ont mises autour de la tête pour montrer comme quoi les coussins les ont largement blessé, en les voyant arrivé ainsi je rigole un peu. Quand le médecin arrive et voit ce spectacle il leur assène un tape sur chacun de leur crâne en rouspétant : C'est vous qui les payez ces bandes ? Vous ressemblez à des momies.  
  
Je déclare alors :  
  
Demain Shiguré et Ayamé seront mes cobayes ! pour se faire pardonner les bêtises qu'ils ont débités. Quoi ? firent les deux intéressés. Oui ! dis-je avec conviction !  
  
Le lendemain, alors que je me balade sur la plage avec Hatori. Je m'amuse à ramasser un à un les coquillages et j'en trouve des très jolis que je montre à Hatori. Je lui déclare tout à coup :  
  
Je te trouve très patient avec moi ! Pourquoi dis-tu çà ? Et bien, cela ne doit pas t'amuser de marcher sur la plage avec moi... Au contraire... j'aime bien être avec toi ! tu arrives si bien à sourire et à montrer ta joie de vivre ! Ma joie de vivre ? Oui.  
  
Tout en m'accroupissant, mon visage se contracte un peu...  
  
Je t'ai dis quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu demande tout à coup Hatori. Hein ? non ne t'inquiète pas... c'est juste que tout ce que tu vois n'est qu'une image... et j'ai honte de te montrer cette image fausse de moi. Comment çà ? Et bien, je suis beaucoup moins souriante que tu ne le crois. Ce n'est qu'un masque car si je faisais la tête que mon cœur me dicte cela rendrait inquiet ceux qui m'entourent et surtout çà les rendrait triste... Mélina... Tu sais que je n'ai pas vécu dans la dentelle tout le temps... la souffrance je pense forge le caractère, la personnalité. Et surtout je pense que cela détermine pour toujours notre manière d'agir. Moi je ne supporte pas le contacte physique.  
  
Tout en disant çà, je me lève et une bourrasque de vent un peu gelée fait voler la robe de velours bleu-marine.  
  
Toi et Jack, vous êtes les deux seuls que je supporte qui me prenne dans les bras sans que je me braque, et peur... je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi. Mélina... Mais tu sais j'ai peur que plus tard si il y a quelqu'un que j'aime plus que moi même que je ne puisse pas être dans ses bras sans que cette peur viscérale me tenaille. Cela serait si triste, tu ne crois pas ? Je pense que le jour ou tu trouveras celui qui pourra te faire sourire, un vrai sourire j'entends, et bien je pense que cette personne aura bien de la chance. De plus, je pense que les choses feront bien les choses et qu'il pourra te prendre dans ses bras sans que tu ne ressentes aucune crainte que tu ne puisses surmonter. Merci.  
  
Je vais lui faire un câlin. Il se baisse pour me prendre dans ses bras. Et il me soulève je lui dis d'un air boudeur :  
  
Tu devrais me laisser descendre, e suis sans doute lourde. Oui tu es très lourde ! Aussi lourde qu'une plume ! De toute manière mon père a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu marches trop. Mon père est très inquiet pour toi... Il ne faut pas, je déclare d'un air impérial. Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
  
Soudain, nous entendons des bruits, Hatori se déguise vers la provenance. Ils arrivent près d'un arbre et Shiguré déclare :  
  
Vois-tu douce Mélina voici ce qu'est un homme, un vrai ! et j'ai pris les devant en décidant de me faire ton cobaye pour toute expérience que tu veux faire.  
  
Je ne le vois pas au début et je le cherche des yeux puis je l'aperçois qui sort progressivement des bosquets, nu comme un vers à part une petite serviette autour de la taille. Je m'empourpre et je détourne la tête vers le cou d'Hatori et je lui dis :  
  
Emmène-moi ailleurs, y'a un serpent à côté de l'autre pervers ! !  
  
Hatori regarde Shiguré et ce dernier peut voir le mépris dans le regard. Evidement le serpent n'est autre qu'Ayamé qui se dissimule rapidement dans les bosquets décidément il n'aime pas le froid...  
  
Hatori se retourne et va en direction des parois rocheuse. Intérieurement il fulmine, il m'emmène plus loin et me pose sur un rocher. Et il dit gêné :  
  
Je suis désolé, mes cousins sont des crétins. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop choqué. J'ai pas trop regardé, mon regard s'est presque aussitôt posé sur le serpent et je déteste les serpents. Mais tu trembles !  
  
En effet, je tremble de tout mon être, tellement il m'a fallut de concentration pour ne pas hurler face au serpent pour ne faire de mal à personne, pour que plus jamais ce qui s'est passé avec Akito ne se reproduise, mais que s'est-il produit ? Tout à coup le souvenir vient me percuter pour s'abattre devant mes yeux.  
  
--------Début du flash--------  
  
L'autre Mélina avait prit mon contrôle malgré moi, car je pouvais lui résister un peu à la vue du serpent mais à la vue de l'autre chose dont j'étais incapable de prononcer le nom tellement il me terrorisait et me terrorise toujours... Mes yeux étaient vides d'expression et une sorte de force émanait de mon corps, aussi quand Akito s'approcha de mon corps installé dans le fauteuil roulant immobile comme paralysé. A peine fit-il claquer ce long fouet que la barrière invisible se renforça, moi j'avais eu beau crié, lui dire d'arrêter de ne pas avancer, de ne surtout pas avancer, il ne m'entendait pas, je n'étais plus acteur mais spectateur de cette horrible séquence. Il avança, et fit s'abattre le fouet brillant comme l'eut été un éclair sur le ce « moi » immobile qui attendait que çà pour déployer cette force que celle qui avait prit possession de mon corps malgré moi. Elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle faisait çà pour moi, pour me protéger, elle refusait obstinément de m'entendre dire de ne pas le faire. Elle se passa de mon autorisation alors qu'il s'agissait quand même de mon corps. Elle me confia après qu'Akito soit immobile sur le sol, le serpent immobile sans doute mort à côté de lui :  
  
Je te protégerais toujours de ce qui veulent te faire du mal...  
  
C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience qu'en émettant cette barrière elle ne faisait que me protéger et qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour me protéger. Elle me rendit alors mon corps ou je tombais inconsciente au sol...  
  
-------- Fin du Flash --------  
  
Je murmure alors :  
  
C'est donc ce qui s'est passé... Mélina ? çà va ? tu trembles ! Çà va, ce n'est rien dis-je presque inaudible. Tu es sur ? Oui, dis-je plus convaincante.  
  
Quelque chose attire alors mon attention, j'écarquille les yeux et je dis doucement à Hatori :  
  
Regarde...  
  
Hatori regarde ce qui peu bien attirer autant mon attention... c'est un crabe qui se dandine en se déplaçant, mais une vague vient le faire dévier de sa trajectoire et le ramène plusieurs mètre de l'endroit ou il était. Vaillamment, il reprend sa marche initiale, je l'observe avec tant d'attention qu'Hatori est plus intéressé par ma concentration que par l'effort « sur-crabien » pour atteindre son objectif. Çà y est le crabe arrive presque à la même hauteur que tout à l'heure qu'une nouvelle vague ne l'entraîne loin de son objectif. Je pris un air contrits par le problème du crabe, ne me rendant pas compte à quel point j'étais observée par Hatori. Je m'attèle en ramassant à droit et à gauche ce qui pourrait me servir à une épuisette, car je n'ai aucune envie de me faire pincer les doigts. Je me retourne et je vois que Shiguré qui s'est enfin rhabillé. Il a une sorte de casquette sur la tête je lui demande :  
  
Tu es au courant que l'on est pas en été ? et que le soleil n'est pas encore virulent.  
  
Il ne répond pas, il regarde Hatori qui ce dernier l'observe avec un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de Shiguré. Moi une idée germe dans ma tête et je regarde la casquette de Shiguré avec envie. Hatori dit à ce dernier :  
  
Shiguré tu dois des excuses à Mélina. Comment as-tu osé ? Désolé, tu sais bien que mes réflexions sont toujours arrêté à mes instincts... Instincts les plus primaire et animal enchérit Hatori. Tu as raison. Alors ?  
  
C'est la première fois que Shiguré voit Hatori si en colère contre quelqu'un, notamment ici lui. Il s'en veut d'avoir à ce point exagéré. Il dit : Je suis désolé Mélina. Je ne referais plus çà. Tu n'es qu'un pervers dis-je abrupte, un pervers doublé d'un obsédé. Pour te faire pardonner prête-moi ta casquette.  
  
Hatori et Shiguré se regardent puis ils me regardent, Hatori a oublié cette histoire de crabe, qui s'est fait embarquer par la mer une troisième fois. Après tout, qui se soucierait du bien-être d'un crabe ? à part une petite fille...  
  
Pourquoi faire ? Prête-moi là, je te la rends promis !  
  
Il s'exécute, mais il hallucine quand il voit que je l'utilise pour ramasser un crabe, qu'elle a trempé aisément dans l'eau puis dans le sable mouillé, je dépose délicatement le crabe parmi les rochers. Je lui rends sa casquette trempée et pleine de boue.  
  
Tu as vu ma casquette ? Je suis désolée, elle est un peu sale et mouillé mais c'est pas bien grave ! elle va s'en remettre !  
  
Tout à coup je vois arriver le docteur, Otto-San avec Momiji. Le petit bonhomme avance en titubant et quand il me voit, il se met à me tendre les bras tout en continuant de marcher. Il tombe assis sur le derrière à quelques mètres seulement de moi. Ignorant les grognements de Shiguré, je vais à sa rencontre, il est sur le point de pleurer quand je le soulève et le remet debout je fais tomber le sable sec de son pantalon avant de le soulever dans mes bras. Il est visiblement ravi d'une telle ascension.  
  
Le samedi après-midi nous sommes allés au zoo... Momiji a beaucoup aimé moi déjà beaucoup moins, voir les animaux en cages ne m'emballe guère bien au contraire. Le soir, on a fait une sorte de soirée, et ils se sont amusés à m'habiller comme une princesse ! c'était vraiment fantastique je crois que c'est un rêve. C'est Ayamé qui a fait les déguisements style français du 18ème siècle. C'est Hatori qui a choisit la robe que j'allais mettre ! Je crois que sans aucun doute, c'était la plus belle soirée que j'ai passé. J'ai regretté le fait qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de filles ! à vrai dire j'étais la seule à l'exception de la petit Kagura âgée de 5 ans venue pour la soirée.  
  
Le lendemain matin tout le monde à dormit très tard, et moi j'ai battu mon record en me levant à 8h30 ! je suis allée déjeuné et ensuite j'ai récupéré un nouveau carnet à croquis et j'ai fait des dessins de tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Du pot de fleur à Hatori endormi sur le fauteuil de la salle à manger en passant par la voisine en train d'arroser ses plantes de bonne heure.  
  
Le dimanche en fin d'après-midi nous avons dit « au revoir » au paysage fantastique de Naha et avons repris l'avion jusqu'à Tokyo ou une voiture est venue nous chercher. Oka San nous attendait et pendant qu'Otto San monte Momiji dans sa chambre. Elle me tend une lettre sans oblitération. Je l'ouvre quand Otto San s'installe dans son fauteuil. La lettre dit :  
  
« Voici l'adresse de l'établissement ou Mélina sera inscrite ou le nom de Sôma. Il s'agit d'une école primaire mixte. Le chef de famille veut par contre que cette dernière suive des cours d'Art Martiaux avec M. Kazuma Sôma afin de canaliser son énergie. »  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
J'ai été inspirée ! je l'ai écrit en deux ou trois jours ^^ ! il y a quelque dose d'humeur et de comique de situations et enfin un retour sur ce qui s'est réellement passé... 


	11. Deux mondes différents : l'école

**Titre : Raison d'exister**

**Auteur : Petite :** les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartienne pas !Mais Mélina, Jack, Hélène et compagnie oui, alors pas touche ! Sinon ...

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fan fiction se passe dans le passé, Momiji est alors âgé de 2 ans et Hatori de 14 (pour les autres faites le calcul ")

**Chapitre 11 : Deux univers différents…**

**Première partie : L'école**

Je ressens un malaise dès mon arrivé dans cette école mixte. La directrice un grosse dame au lunettes minuscules, un chignon haut sur la tête, elle est visiblement d'origine Anglaise. Elle porte une longue robe démodée, elle a un horrible grain de beauté sur le menton, son parfum est certainement l'alliance de différentes fin de flacons ce qui donne une odeur nauséabonde amplifiée par la quantité astronomique qu'elle a dut mettre.

L'établissement nécessite également une description approfondie. Ce bâtiment est totalement décalé par rapport aux autres architectures locales…

Il s'agit d'une imposante demeure de style anglais, sans doute s'agit-il d'un mimétisme avec la directrice, car elle est à son image, robuste, volumineuse, fantomatique et ridée. En d'autre terme elle aurait mérité d'être classé dans les monuments historiques l'un comme l'autre ou alors en voie de disparition.

Ce bâtiment est lugubre par cette matinée morose ou les nuages sont très présent, je me surprends à souhaiter qu'il n'y ait pas d'orage. Un orage est déjà pour moi tout une étape mais dans cette « école » cela me donnerait l'impression d'être dans une maison hantée comme à la fête foraine…

L'uniforme est sobre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un uniforme militaire sur moi… La jupe est très longue et pour moi qui suit très petite elle touche presque le sol. Un son horrible résonne dans la vieille bâtisse, ressemblant d'avantage au son discordant d'un violon auquel on aurait fait subir une fausse note qu'à une sonnerie de cloche. Ce son a pour conséquence de me faire sursauter. Je m'installe debout à côté du bureau à l'image des autres élèves, seulement ma jambe me fait un peu mal, j'en parlerais au docteur ce soir peut-être pourra t-il demander à ce que je puisse m'asseoir tout de suite.

La matinée se passe avec ma mise à l'écart, ils me font copier un par un hiragana et katakana, ils ne m'écoutent pas quand je leur dis que je les connais déjà et que je sais écrire japonais. Mon séjour à l'orphelinat de Tokyo entre six ans et sept ans et demi y est pour beaucoup. J'ai plutôt une bonne mémoire photographique, c'est certainement dut à mes longues heures à observer un paysage quand je n'ai pas mon carnet sur moi pour pouvoir correctement retranscrire les détails. De ce fait, cela m'a été très facile d'apprendre les signes japonais.

Alors que tout le monde est en train d'écrire quelque chose moi je retranscrit toujours les symbole ce qui commence à m'agacer. Ce que font les autres à l'air à défaut d'être amusant de servir à quelque chose.

Le midi, je mange mon bento à l'écart des autres pour la tranquillité. Je sens à un moment donné un regard alors que je suis en train de rédiger une lettre en japonais.

Que faîtes vous , me demande un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

(totalement spontanée..) Je rédige une lettre en japonais pour que le professeur comprenne que je sais déjà écrire en japonais et que j'ai pas besoin qu'on me mette dans un coins à recopier les hiragana et katakana. Au fait qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis professeur stagiaire, mon nom est Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Désolée, j'aurais dut me lever.

Non non reste assise. Tu veux que je donne ta lettre à votre professeur ?

Oui volontiers, ils vous écouteront sûrement.

Et comment vous appelez vous jeune demoiselle ?

Mon nom ici est Mélina Sôma, mais mon vrai nom si j'en crois Tante Elise est Mélina Kay Thérryana. Mais appelez moi juste Mélina, c'est encore le nom qui me ressemble le plus.

Bien Mélina San.

Le jeune homme a des cheveux courts des yeux marrons et un sourire rassurant. Il est très grand encore plus par rapport à moi, il est habillé correctement, c'est un peu normal car il est professeur stagiaire. C'est comme partout l'apparence doit avoir son importance.

Etonnée je demande :

Vous ne me posez pas de question ?

Vous me le direz si vous en avez envie, quand vous en aurez envie.

Arigato Kinomoto Senseï.

Le jeune professeur s'en va en direction de la bâtisse hostile ma lettre à la main, tandis que je m'appuis sur le tronc de l'arbre les yeux fermés, j'imagine alors l'arbre tel qu'il sera dans quelque jours c'est à emplie de fleurs de cerisiers, je m'émerveille rien que d'y penser. Je m'assoupis quelques instants, et me réveille en sursaut en entendant la première cloche de fin de la pause. Je me relève avec difficulté et titubant un peu, j'avance suffisamment rapidement pour pouvoir accéder à la classe avant la deuxième sonnerie. Je suis épuisée cet effort pour rentrer rapidement en classe.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand entre dans la salle Kinomoto Senseï.

Je suis professeur Stagiaire, je vous enseignerais l'histoire géographie.

Le cours se passe extrêmement bien, le professeur m'adresse quelques sourire apaisant quand il me voit en difficulté sur certains fait historiques…

Enfin la fin des cours retentissent, je me souviens alors qu'il faut que j'attende la voiture devant le portail.

Au bout d'une demi-heure la voiture n'est toujours pas la. Si j'avais été une petite fille normale, je me serais sans doute mise à pleurer, or comme je suis incapable de pleurer quelle est la bonne attitude à adopter ? et bien moi, j'attends patiemment, tout en perdant un peu patience. En vérité je déteste attendre, c'est quelque chose pour moi d'impossible. Au bout de trois quart d'heure alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je me rends compte qu'une jeune fille lycéenne certainement m'observe. Elle finit par me dire :

Tes cours sont finis depuis longtemps non ?

Je sursaute l'espace d'un instant puis acquiesce de la tête.

Tu vas pas attendre 107 ans. J'habite avec mon mari en face de l'école regarde dans l'appartement au premier étage…

Vous êtes mariée ?

Oui depuis un an. Allons viens je t'emmène…

Mais… et si on vient me chercher entre temps ?

Tu pourras voir de la fenêtre !

Mais je ne veux pas déranger !

Tu ne me dérangeras pas.

Mais, mais…

Elle me met un doigt sur la bouche et me dit :

Maintenant çà suffit, j'ai dit que tu venais et tu viens à point c'est tout ! tu vas me tenir compagnie en attendant mon mari, et puis on pourra voir si il peut te ramener.

La jeune femme énergique mais au teint pâle, je devine que sa santé est un peu délicate. Elle m'entraîne dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de droite. Elle ouvre la porte et dit tout haut :

TADAïMA !

Je la regarde subjuguée, si elle est toute seule pourquoi cri t'elle comme çà? Sort alors de la cuisine une jeune femme du même âge avec des cheveux courts, elle porte un bébé dans les bras, elle porte également l'uniforme de lycéenne. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Sonomi Chan, je te présente… euh…

Dans son entrain la lycéenne a oublié de me demander mon prénom, d'ailleurs je ne connais pas d'avantage le sien.

Mon nom est Mélina dis-je

Moi c'est Sonomi Amamiya dit la lycéenne avec le bébé dans les bras. Je suis la meilleure amie et également la cousine de Nadeshiko.

Je regarde Nadeshiko.

Euh je m'étais bien présentée à toi non ?

Je fais non de la tête, elle a de multiple gouttes de sueurs qui apparaissent…

Ah désolée, tu as du me prendre pour… (au fur et a mesure qu'elle réfléchit d'autres gouttes qui apparaissent en plus)

Pour quelqu'un de spontanée, gentil, et un peu tête en l'air finit une voix qui me semble familière.

Chéri, dit Nadeshiko. Je te présente Mélina.

Je me retourne et je ne peux dire que :

Kinomoto Senseï.

Mélina San.

Nadeshiko me regarde puis regarde son mari, sa tête fait un vrai va et vient. Le professeur s'explique :

J'ai rencontré cette jeune demoiselle à midi. Puis j'ai constaté avec étonnement qu'elle est également dans une de mes classes.

Mais tu t'occupes des 9 ans non ?

Oui tout à fait, justement Mélina San, quel âge as tu ?

9 ans Senseï. Je les ai eu en décembre dernier.

Mais tu es toute…

Petite je sais dis-je doucement. J'ignore pourquoi mais c'est comme çà.

**Manoir Sôma **

Hatori va en direction de la maison des parents de Momiji, c'est dans cette maison que vit Mélina. Il est 17h10, il vient de rentrer de son collège.

Bonjour Hatori dit la mère de Momiji.

Bonjour, Mélina est là?

Euh non, c'est vrai çà elle devrait être rentrée.

A ce moment là, entre dans l'habitation agacé, le père de Momiji.

Chéri, Mélina n'est toujours pas rentré…

Je sais Akito Sama, a interdit qu'une voiture aille la chercher.

Quoi ? dit Hatori.

Le problème c'est que j'ai dit à Mélina ce matin qu'une viendrait la prendre et qu'elle devait attendre tranquillement devant l'école. Je vais aller la chercher.

Je vais y aller moi, dit Hatori.

Mais…

Je vais aller la chercher.

Comme tu veux.

Appartement de la famille Kinomoto.

Bon Nadeshiko je te laisse déclare tout à coup Sonomi.

Elle donne le bébé à Nadeshiko puis arrive vers moi et me pince les joues et me dit en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Tu sais Mélina Chan, tu es à croquée ! la prochaine fois que je viens, je te prendrais en photo.

Euh…

Sonomi fusille Kinomoto Senseï du regard avant de s'éclipser par la porte. Je reste absorbée par cette étrange scène, jusqu'à présent personne ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec moi. Les gens étaient parfois gênés, inquiets de ma réaction, parfois hautains, et me prenne parfois en pitiés. Rare sont ceux qui agissent « normalement » devant moi.

Mélina Chan…

Je me retourne vers Nadeshiko un peu perdue.

Je te présente Toya, c'est mon fils.

Ton fils ?

Oui.

Enchantée Toya dis-je doucement en même temps que le bébé serre dans sa main mon pouce.

Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà presque 17h45. Ma jambe commence à me faire mal. Je demande

Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Bien entendu. Tu veux t'installer sur le canapé?

Non, une chaise suffira, si non je pourrais pas me relever et ni regarder si quelqu'un vient me chercher.

Il est déjà presque 18heures tu veux pas que je te ramène ?

Non, non, çà va aller ils vont bien finir par venir me chercher… la prochaine fois je rentre à pied. Là si je partais maintenant, on risque de les croiser. Ce serait pas bon.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Nadeshiko se pose devant moi et me tend un jus de fruits.

c'est du jus de litchis. Tu aimes çà?

j'adore. Merci beaucoup.

Mélina San ?

Je me tourne en direction du professeur il me dit :

Est-ce que l'histoire est une matière qui t'intéresse ?

Oui j'aime bien. Il faut connaître l'histoire pour ne pas refaire demain les même erreurs que par le passé.

Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu as du mal car tes notions d'histoires ne sont pas les mêmes qu'au Japon non ?

Un peu, mais çà va aller. Je demanderais à Hatori de m'amener à la bibliothèque ou alors de me récupérer des livres. Je me mettrais à jour.

Tu aimes étudier ?

J'aime bien, et puis je n'aime pas avoir des lacunes.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et voit Hatori en bas en train de regarder ou je peux bien être. Je me lève avec difficulté, ma jambe me fait décidément mal. Je prends mon sac que je glisse sur mon dos.

Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Au revoir.

Je disparais par la porte avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Le plus dure est de descendre les escaliers.

Je sors du bâtiment en boitant. Quand il m'aperçoit Hatori avance vers moi et me dit :

En te voyant pas je me suis inquiété. Ou étais-tu ?

J'étais chez mon professeur d'histoire. Kinomoto Fujitaka. Sa femme m'a proposé de venir au chaud chez eux en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher.

Je suis désolé, Akito a demandé à ce qu'aucune voiture ne vienne.

Ah je comprends mieux dis-je songeuse.

On y va ? désolé je suis à pied.

C'est pas grave.

Voyant que je boîte, il me prend d'office sur son dos malgré mon avis contraire. On a fait que cinq mètre qu'une voiture nous rejoint.

Kinomoto Senseï dis-je.

Allez, montez les enfants je vous ramène chez vous.

Mais on ne veut pas vous déranger.

Vous ne dérangez pas c'est moi qui ait proposé.

Hatori et moi montons dans la voiture, et Hatori la guide jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine des Sôma.

Arigato Gozaimasu Kinomoto Senseï.

Arigato dit Hatori.

Mélina san.

Oui ?

Tu peux si tu veux venir un peu le soir après l'école chez nous, çà fera plaisir à Nadeshiko. Comme çà tu pourras attendre à l'abris qu'on vienne te chercher.

Je ne veux pas déranger dis-je pour la énième fois de la journée.

Tu ne dérangeras pas du tout. Est ce que c'est toi qui viendra chercher Mélina-San chez nous ?

Oui on va faire comme çà dit Hatori. On viendra te chercher à la fin de mes cours avec la voiture.

Hatori insiste pour me porter dès que nous avons passé le portail.

**Fin du chapitre 11**


	12. Le dojo de Maitre Kazuma

**Chapitre 12 : Le dojo…**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Mélina se rend au Dojo de Kazuma Soma. Ce dernier l'accueil avec un grand sourire et lui dit :

- Bonjour Mélina San  
- Bonjour monsieur Kazuma.  
- Appelle moi Kazuma.  
- Kazuma sensei.  
- Bien, vient nous allons boire un thé avant de commencer. Tu aimes le thé ?  
- Euh, pas vraiment je préfère le chocolat chaud.  
- Aucun problème je vais te faire un chocolat chaud.  
- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
- Çà me fait plaisir.  
- Au sujet du karaté…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'apprendrais en douceur.  
- C'est pas çà…  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes blessures le karaté ne les aggravera pas çà t'aidera…  
- Ce n'est pas çà…  
- Tu as peur d'être mauvaise…, mais ne…

Des gouttes de sueurs apparaissent sur le front de la petite fille je me dis « est ce qu'il va m'écouter à la fin ? ». Kazuma continue à parler sur sa lancée persuadé d'avoir compris les doutes de sa jeune élève.

- Professeur…

Il interrompt son monologue et lui demande :

- Oui Mélina.  
- Le problème professeur, n'est pas que j'ai peur de mal faire ou de me faire mal… mais plutôt du fait que j'ai déjà appris l'art du combat dont le Karaté notamment lors d'un précédent passage au japon.  
- Oh… ce n'est pas grave. Tu me montreras ou tu en es et nous approfondirons çà.  
- Bien professeur. Mais je vous préviens, vous risquez d'être surpris.  
- A quel occasion as-tu appris le Karaté ?  
- Peu après ma réapparition, celui qui m'a trouvé et qui a soigné quelques une de mes blessures m'avait conduite à l'orphelinat seulement, il semble que mon comportement dérangeait. Ils ont fait venir un exorciste me croyant possédée.  
- Possédée ?  
- Oui, oui, je sais… dit-elle avec un sourire contrits.

C'est la première fois qu'elle se confit autant à quelqu'un elle en est étonnée (nda : l'auteur aussi est étonné de parler autant de Mélina mdr). Elle ne parle pas comme çà à Hatori car elle veut le protéger, le protéger de quoi ? de son passé évidemment, et surtout d'elle-même.

- Cette famille m'a recueillit au grand bonheur de l'orphelinat et c'est chez cette famille d'exorciste célèbre que j'ai appris les arts martiaux : la famille Sumeragi (ah tient ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?).  
- Oh, en effet une famille très connue…

Une fois le chocolat finit et quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, il est tend de s'occuper de l'entraînement de Mélina.

Deux heures plus tard Kazuma n'en renvient pas, il a les yeux sortis de la tête. Sa jeune élève connaît déjà toute les techniques et les maîtrises presque à la perfection. Bien sure il note quelques petites choses à rectifier mais il est sidérer. Elle l'avait bien prévenu qu'il serait surprit mais alors là ! c'est plus que de la surprise c'est inimaginable. Il n'ose même pas lui demander combien de temps elle est resté chez Sumeragi, de peur d'être déstabilisé par la réponse. Il finit par lui dire :

- C'est bon Mélina tu peux arrêter.

Elle obéit et vient s'asseoir à côté de Kazuma qui l'a reconduite dans le salon.

- Je n'ai que très peu de chose à t'apprendre mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes.  
- …  
- En revanche, si tu veux tu peux venir t'entraîner quelques fois par semaine pour faire passer ta colère…  
- Colère ? l'interrompt l'enfant.  
- Oui, colère diffuse par moment palpable par moment, tu es une enfant en colère contre beaucoup de chose. Tu as probablement développé un ressentiment.  
- Je n'ai pas de ressentiment particulier, çà fait longtemps que je me dis que c'est comme çà et voilà tout. Je ne veux pas chercher de midi à quatorze heures les raisons des mauvais traitements qu'on m'a infligé. Il existe des gens suffisamment égoïste pour penser que les individus leur appartient. J'ai beau avoir neuf ans, je sais bien que ce n'est pas normal, ma plus grosse erreur je le reconnais c'est d'avoir sous-estimé Akito. Je pensais pas une seule seconde qu'il irait jusqu'à me frapper pour me voir intégrer une école pour jeune fille.  
- S'opposer au chef de notre famille c'est risquer un courroux important.  
- …  
- en attendant il n'est effectivement pas normal que tu aies été maltraité. Même si elle est inconsciente ta colère, ta frustration sont là insidieuse mais présente et elle ressort visiblement à certains moments et te fait agir violemment.  
- …j'ai pas fait exprès….  
- Je sais.

Le reste de la journée se passe dans le calme, il lui apprend deux trois mouvements à ne pas faire pour qu'elle pratique cette discipline de manière efficace sans accroc et aucun mouvement inutiles pour une plus grande efficacité.

**Fin du chapitre 12**


	13. L'accident

**Chapitre 13 : l'accident **

Les semaines passent sans aucun incident d'aucune sorte, la simple répétition des jours après jours, ponctués çà et là par des nouvelles de Jack Melburn et des amis d'Angleterre. Dans sa dernière lettre il lui explique que sa tante est injoignable. Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus comme il le dit. Mélina soupire de frustration. Elle aimerait bien savoir de quoi il retourne et savoir si oui ou non elle fait parti de cette étrange famille Soma dont certain membre semble vivre reclus et à l'écart de tous.  
Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle vit ici et elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi la mère de Momiji est si distante avec lui. Hatori est toujours gentil avec Mélina et attentionné, il veille sur elle comme sur une petite sœur adorée. Shiguré a essayé de lui refaire quelques coup foireux du genre de la peloter mais à chaque fois il s'est fait assommé. En effet Kazuma lui a assuré qu'un peu de Karaté sur Shiguré et Ayamé ne leur fera aucun de mal puisqu'ils ont eux aussi prit des cours par le passé.  
Fort de cette certitude Mélina n'a pas hésité a avoir des réponses musclées face aux deux hurluberlu qui voulaient la taquiner. Le pire c'est qu'elle a beau les envoyer paître au sens strict du terme ils reviennent tel des boum rang a se demander si ils seraient pas un peu maso sur les bords, deuxième soupir.

Elle a beau beaucoup aimer Momiji et Hatori, Mélina n'a qu'une envie rentrer en Angleterre, son cheval lui manque, Catherine, Jack, Hélène, Steven et Marie également (c'est toujours comme çà les enfants çà pense d'abord aux animaux avant de penser aux personnes mdr). Mais ce qui la frustre le plus c'est de ne pas savoir qui elle est.

Alors qu'elle se balade près du grand Cerisier de la résidence Soma, du haut de ses neuf ans Mélina réfléchit à sa vie. Que lui a t'elle apporter ? la réponse est simple : pas grand chose. Elle aurait voulu avoir une raison de se battre contre ses problèmes de santés quelqu'un qui lui manquerait vraiment si elle en était séparé, c'est difficile à l'avouer mais elle n'a rien de tout çà. Même entourée elle se sent diamétralement seule. Comment expliquer ce sentiment de solitude alors qu'elle est entourée ? elle ne saurait le dire. Peut-être que l'impression d'être séparé de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un d'important y est pour beaucoup.  
Elle ne se souvient pas de sa maman ni de son papa et elle ignore si elle possède des frères des sœurs. La quête de l'identité est toujours récurrente quand les enfants ont été abandonnés. Mais elle, elle n'a pas été abandonnée mais enlevée à l'affection de ses parents, c'est de l'injustice, oui de l'injustice qu'elle ressent au plus profond de son être…

Au bout de deux heures de promenade, elle se décide à rentrer enfin dans ce lieu qu'elle se doit de considérer comme sa maison. Elle se sent égoïste de ne pas se sentir à sa place dans cette famille, mais elle n'y peut rien.  
Elle ouvre la porte et crie :

- Je suis rentrée !  
- Oh je suis contente que tu sois rentrée Mélina.  
- Comment va ta jambe ? demande le Docteur qui visiblement est de visite.  
- Très bien docteur.  
- Tant mieux. J'ai appris que tu faisais très bien des arts martiaux.  
- …  
- c'est Kazuma qui me l'a apprit. Il dit que tu es très forte.  
- Je me débrouille répond elle vaguement.

Entre dans la salle Oka-san et au même moment Otto san passe la porte avec Momiji dans les bras qu'il pose alors à même le sol.   
Ce dernier content de sa liberté ainsi acquise s'élance en direction de sa maman pour avoir un câlin. Personne ne réagit et au moment du contact de l'enfant sur les jambes sur l'enfant. Il y'a un gros poum puis un pouf. Et une sorte de fumée apparaît, Mélina reste perplexe et fixe tout çà avec appréhension.   
La mère se met à hurler, elle est comme hystérique, Mélina concentre son attention sur un tas d'habits a même le sol « ou est Momiji » puis au dessus de l'amoncellement un petit lapin.  
Faisant un simple rapport de cause à effet, les yeux de la jeune fille sont presque exorbité, elle sent le regard de tout le monde sur elle. « çà peut pas être… »  
Mélina fronce les sourcils :

- C'est une impression ou Momiji s'est transformé en lapin…

La mère est toujours hystérique :

- ENLEVEZ MOI CETTE CHOSE DE DEVANT MOI ! CE MONSTRE ! ENLEVEZ LE MOI

Ce n'est plus le petit garçon transformé en lapin qui attire le regard de Mélina mais la mère de l'enfant. Mélina semble horrifiée par cette femme et sa réaction et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirige vers le lapin et le soulève dans ses bras délicatement. Elle quitte le salon et monte dans sa chambre. Là, elle dépose son léger fardeau sur le lit et s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle le caresse doucement pour lui faire arrêter ses petits tremblement.

- T'inquiète pas Momiji, tu restes mon petit frère d'adoption malgré tout murmure t'elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un pouf se fait entendre et que Momiji reprend forme humaine tout nu. Il pleure. Mélina saisie une petite couverture et l'enroule dedans. Doucement dans un geste apaisant je lui caresse le dos et peu à peu les larmes de l'enfant cessent et il finit par s'endormir.  
Elle se lève et va dans la salle de bain puis dans la chambre du petit garçon de quoi l'habiller et lui mettre une couche. Une fois le matériel obtenue, Mélina retourne dans la chambre. A sa grande surprise la chambre a été investie par le médecin et Otto San.

Elle les ignore un moment et s'occupe d'habiller le petit garçon endormis tout en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Une fois cette tache effectuée elle se retourne et fixe son regard dans celui du père de Momiji.

- Sa transformation n'a pas eu l'air de t'étonner.   
- Si j'ai été très étonnée cependant ce qui m'a horrifié bien plus c'est la réaction d'Oka San, ce qui explique que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'appesantir sur ce genre de détail.  
- Un détail le fait qu'un petit garçon se transforme en lapin…  
- C'est bizarre oui effectivement, mais moi je le trouve très mignon en lapin !

**Fin du chapitre 13**


	14. L'échec de la sentence

**Chapitre 14 : L'échec de la sentence**

Suite à l'affaire « Transformation de Momiji », j'ai appris un certain nombre de chose notamment sur l'origine de cette mystérieuse transformation. C'est le fait d'une malédiction lié à l'histoire du zodiac sino-japonais.  
A présent, je suis même au courant qui a quelle malédiction, le chien, le serpent, le dragon et les autres…  
Je n'en reviens pas qu'Hatori soit le dragon ! en revanche il semblerait qu'il y ait un truc étrange avec sa transformation mais je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir d'avantage.  
On lui a dit une majeur partie des choses mais je suis consciente que je ne fais pas partie de cette famille et que c'est un terrible secret que j'ai découvert par hasard. Quelle vont être les conséquences de tout çà ?  
On m'a vaguement parlé d'une possibilité d'avoir la mémoire effacée. Cette perspective est loin de me plaire.  
Je soupire. Mais ce mauvais pressentiments est vite chassé par une autre pensée agréable en effet la petite famille Kinomoto par en vacance à la fin du mois et ils m'ont proposés d'aller avec eux ! et oh miracle ! Akito Soma est d'accord. Serait-il encore traumatisé par moi ? hum bonne question ! enfin il m'en faut d'avantage pour m'agacer c'est pas mon problème.  
Mais je sais également que ce sera l'occasion pour le chef de famille de prendre une décision me concernant.

Une fois de retour de ces excellentes petites vacances, je me retrouve convoquée au manoir principale, dans la maison d'Akito. Sont présent Hatori, son père et Otto-San.

Je peux sentir la tension présente dans la pièce, ce que l'on va m'annoncer ne va probablement pas me plaire.  
Akito demande à Otto-san de me prendre dans ses bras… Je blêmie à cette perspective.

A contre cœur je me laisse faire, mais rien ne se passe, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre… je me demande bien pourquoi !

- Comme tu t'es pas transformée…  
- Pourquoi je me serais transformée, je ne fais pas partie de votre famille dis-je d'un ton égal.  
- Tu ne sais pas qui tu es alors comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareil.   
- Je le sais car Tante Elise est partie chercher mes parents ! ils étaient en voyage. Elle m'a reconnue à cause de la ressemblance que j'ai avec ma mère… répondis-je tout aussi sereinement.  
- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ! s'énerve l'enfant (Akito) !  
- Vous ne m'avez pas écouter dis-je simplement.  
- Hatori ! Efface lui la mémoire !

Je regarde Hatori, qui baisse les yeux.

- Hatori ! c'est un ordre !  
- Hatori fais-le dit son père un peu à contrecœur.

Hatori vient se placer devant moi. Dans la salle se trouve entre autre Oka-san, Otto-san, Ayamé, Shiguré.

- Pardon murmure-t-il.  
- C'est pas ta faute.

Il place sa main devant mes yeux et un éclaire jaillit, mais rien ne se passe.  
Je les regarde perplexe, et je demande bêtement :

- Euh c'était sensé faire quoi ?  
- Hatori !  
- Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu réplique l'intéressé.  
- Recommence !

Il place à nouveau sa main devant mes yeux, l'éclair jaillit mais rien d'autre ne se passe.

Hatori refait la même chose au moins dix fois. Mais force leur est de constater que cela n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Le médecin s'approche de moi et commence à regarder mes yeux et là il les écarquille.

- C'est impossible…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa demande Hatori.  
- Et bien… je dirais simplement que je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour voir…  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui, je vous assure normalement elle ne devrait pas voir… Elle devrait être aveugle.

Quelques heures plus tard fort de cette révélation et conscients que la sanction n'a pas pu avoir été effectué. Car il est fort de constater que la technique d'hypnose d'Hatori ne fonctionne que sur les voyants…

Hors il semblerait après un examen approfondit, que mes yeux aient été très affaiblis lors de ma séquestration.

Un lourd silence règne dans la maison d'Otto San, ils semblent m'éviter comme la peste. Peut-être auraient-ils été rassurés que j'oublie…

Sans leur demander leur reste je sors de la maison et je vais contre le grand Cerisier qui se trouve en retrait.

Et devant ce dernier je m'assois.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hatori me rejoint et il me dit :

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire subir l'hypnose mais je ne peux pas leur désobéir.  
- C'est pas ta faute…  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui à part que j'ai l'impression d'être traitée en paria.  
- …

Une semaine plus tard, je vais au Dojo. Et je m'assois dans un coin, je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner. Maître Kazuma qui a apprit ce qui s'était déroulé s'assoit à côté de moi et me demande :

- Ils ont échoués dans leur tentative d'effacer ta mémoire…  
- Vous savez ?  
- Oui… mon grand-père était le chat. Cela m'ouvre quelques portes…  
- Ah…. Moi je ne me transforme pas quand un garçon me prend dans ses bras mais je ne fais pas non plus transformer les autres à mon contact. Je viens d'apprendre que je devrais être aveugle alors que je vois plutôt pas mal… et enfin il semblerait que j'ai une force qui fait peur à Akito…  
- Peut-être as-tu une destinée particulière ?  
- Destinée particulière ? hum Oba-sama (grand-mère) m'a dit un truc de ce style. Elle m'a fait suivre le même entraînement que Subaru-kun le nouveau chef de famille du clan Sumeragi.  
- Mélina !  
- Oui ?  
- Tes parents…  
- … ?  
- tes parents sont devant la maison de Momiji et ils t'attendent ! Madame Elise a semble-t-il réussi à mettre la main dessus.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Tu viens… ?  
- Oui bien sûre !

**Fin du chapitre  
**


	15. Raison d'exister épilogue

**Chapitre 15 : Raison d'exister. (épilogue)**

Le cœur battant j'avance comme si je pouvais enfin prétendre à atteindre la fin du tunnel.  
Ma famille ! ma vrai famille ! je vais la voir la retrouver ou plutôt la rencontrer car je me souviens d'elle

Frère, sœur ? est ce que j'ai ça ? ou suis-je fille unique ! tante Elise a dit que je ressemblais à ma mère tant de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

Une certaine appréhension que tout le monde peut comprendre n'est ce pas ? après tout j'ignore qui je suis et je vais devoir l'apprendre. Apprendre à celle que je dois être. Non ! je suis comme je suis, c'est logiquement à eux de s'adapter non ? ah bon faut peut-être des concession alors…

Ça y est Hatori et moi arrivons, instinctivement je lui prends la main comme pour me raccrocher à quelque chose.

Et là, je les vois tous sont debout, un homme, un adolescent et un garçon de mon âge… et une femme. Tient c'est étrange… elle est pas blonde pourtant Tante Elise m'a dit qu'elle me ressemblait…  
A quelques mètres d'eux j'aperçois Tante Elise vers laquelle je m'élance et elle me sert dans es bras. (NDA : a partir de là, les dialogues avec la famille de Mélina s'effectue en Anglais sauf si c'est en italique à ce moment là c'est en français)

- Tu vois bien _mon ange _(en français) je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais ta famille. Laisse moi te présenter tu veux.

Je m'agrippe à son bras comme à une roue de secours, comme si je risquais d'être engloutie par les eaux. Peut-être est-ce effectivement le cas !  
Un garçon de ma taille et qui me ressemble étrangement me sourit, les yeux pétillants.

- Oka-eri nasai Oné chan (bon retour à la maison grande sœur ) Je suis ton frère Gabriel, ton frère jumeaux, même si tu t'en doutes.

Il me tend sa main, sans crainte sans peur. J'hésite mais je finis par lui toucher la main. Il est bien réel. Je n'ai plus de doute à avoir. Il est bien réel, là, devant moi.

- Oni-chan ? (grand-frère)  
- Haii ! (oui)

Gabriel me tient à présent la main, un douce chaleur m'imprègne. Un sentiment de sécurité intense, mon cœur se réchauffe et j'ai presque envie de sourire, d'ailleurs un timide apparaît sur mon visage.

- Bonjour ma chérie, je suis ton papa. Je m'appelle William.

C'est un homme grand élancé, il a les yeux emprunt d'un peu de tristesse et de joie mêlée. Châtain des yeux bleu azur, une taille impressionnante pour moi, c'est l'homme le plus grand au monde. Il s'agenouille devant moi et me caresse doucement la joue comme pour être sure que je suis bien là devant lui. Et j'en fait de même avec une main gauche hésitante (la droite est tenue par Gabriel et ni l'un ni l'autre n'a envie de se lâcher) du bout des doigts juste toucher.

La femme se baisse à mon niveau et me regarde, elle me souris et elle me dit :

- Je suis ta maman, je m'appelle Lucia.

Etrangement, elle ne fait aucun geste vers moi, peut-être s'attend-elle à ce que je la repousse… quelle est cette peur qui étreigne le cœur de ma mère ?

L'adolescent s'approche à son tour, une fois que son(notre) père s'est écarté, il se met à genoux, son regard est noir impénétrable ses yeux sont noirs de jais, aucun sourire, son visage est légèrement fermé. Mais je ressens un grand soulagement du bonheur peut-être, mais également un peu de colère.  
Il a alors une action que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir avec moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert, juste comme ça. Je lâche la main de mon jumeau et finit l'accolade. Rare sont les fois ou j'ai une telle spontanéité.

- Je m'appelle Aurélien, et toi tu es Mélina K. Therryana.

Je souris légèrement. J'ai une identité, je suis quelqu'un ! je suis quelqu'un de vivant ! j'ai une famille, un nom ! et une raison d'exister car tout ceux qui m'entourent veulent m'aimer.  
Peut-être que ce sera difficile, mais j'ai une vie à vivre… j'espère ne plus survivre mais simplement vivre…

**FIN**


End file.
